The Witch's Payment
by FiringShootingStar
Summary: A witch gives four teens immortality, but leaves out the rest of their friends. Five centuries later when they return, she wants her payment. She gets their friends invovled and wants Yusei's heart. AU since this happens after the battle with Z-one. There are hints of romance but not much.
1. Prologue: Massachusetts colony 1692

** Ok so this is my first story. It is set about a year after the battle with Z-one and Team 5ds didn't part ways. There will be some romance, but it won't be seen until later chapters. Up until about chapter five the chapters alternate between the current events and past. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or any of its characters.**

* * *

1692

Hopeston, Massachusetts Colony

In the small town of Hopeston everyone was sleeping and calm, but in the mayor's office it was anything but. Behind the mayor are his son, daughter, and their two life-long friends.

"Mayor Atlas, I'm telling you that pirate-"a man that looked like a very influential person started only to be interrupted.

"He's not a pirate or anything else besides a good person and a friend so don't judge him, Mr. Jones," the mayor's son, Jack Atlas, barked.

"I can't see how you can even consider a boy that's an Egyptian and Greek with strange markings a friend," Mr. Jones laughed.

"Why you-"

"That's enough, Crow. Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Scarlet, please leave," Mayor Atlas ordered glaring at Crow for the comment he was about to make. The four did as they were told muttering under their breath about Mr. Jones.

The boys had a strong build, and all were angry. Kalin's hair came down to his chin, and as the other three was dressed richer than most of the people in the town. Scarlet was seventeen while her brother and friends were nineteen. She had brown hair and violet red eyes.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to talk about Yus that way. Sure he knows how to speak Greek and Egyptian, but he taught us Greek!" Crow shouted as he walked down the quiet street towards the woods.

"Not so loud," Scarlet scolded but whispered at the same time.

"Everyone's waiting so hurry up," Jack whispered as they headed to a clearing in the woods from their small town of Hopeston.

When they arrived, the four teens met four more teens and two kids. There were two boys. One was a teenager, and the other young. The others were three teenage girls and one young girl.

The teenage boy was nineteen, had straight black hair that reached his shoulders, and stunning blue eyes. He wore a faded puffy white shirt with a brown jacket, faded brown jeans, and black boots.

One of the teenage girls had burgundy hair color while the other two girls had long black hair. The burgundy haired girl wore a basic shift with a corset and pettycoat over it and a red skirt that reached her ankles. The other two girls' outfits were similar but varied in the color of the skirt. The gray eyed girl had a brown skirt while the grayish green eyed girl had a green skirt.

The two kids both had teal hair. One wore his in a ponytail while the other wore hers down.

"Bad news?" the teenage boy asked noticing his four friends downcast expressions.

"Yeah their beginning the 'witch' hunt tomorrow, Yus. You guys should act like ya don't know 'bout it," Kalin told his friends, Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Mist, and Carrol.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter. I'm so sorry it's short, but it's only the beginning. Also the ages for the characters during the rest of the story are listed below.**

**Jack, Kalin, Misty, Carly & Yusei-21**

**Crow-20**

**Akiza & Scarlet-19**

**Luna & Leo-14**

**Carly is the girl with brown skirt while Misty has a green skirt. I guessed Misty's eye color because I really couldn't tell what the color was. If you know please tell me. Also this chapter has been revised since I made a mistake with the orignal.**

**Let me know what you think by pressing the button below.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Trip Begins

**Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't had internet access in a few days. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or its characters. I do own Scarlet and the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys please come with us. Please," Leo begged Jack, Kalin, Yusei, Crow, and Scarlet.

"I've already had to update my passport, I.D., and driver's license, Leo. Can't it wait?" Yusei asked. Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow had made a bet two months ago, and Kalin and Yusei lost so Kalin cut his hair to his chin, and Yusei has to wear his hair down for a year. His highlights are now on the inside instead of out.

"No, everyone else has already agreed so please come with us to Hopeston, Massachusetts," Luna replied responsibly.

The twins' parents had decided to let their children and their friends go halfway across the world from Neo Domino to Hopeston, Massachusetts. Akiza, Misty, and Carly had already agreed.

"Alright, we'll go," Crow had let in, and the others soon followed.

"Great! We will be leaving in two days so start packing," Leo explained while Luna and him left.

"They'll find out and maybe this time we can get that witch to make them immortal," Yusei sighed as he started up the stairs to pack.

"They will if you start muttering in Egyptian again, Yus. We had a hard time explaining that one," Kalin replied which in return he got a glare and punch in the gut courtesy of Yusei. The physic then walked away.

"He's started acting like a pirate again. I mean, he's been drinking, cursing, and getting angrier more often," Scarlet noted as she sat down on the couch.

"I know what you mean. Add being a physic duelist, and we've got a problem," Crow added.

They all left to pack their bags and get ready for the worst. It was hard enough being used as a test subjects for a witch that made them immortal, and then being reborn 20-19(18 for Scarlet) years ago. Making the boys twenty to twenty-one and Scarlet nineteen.

'This is going to be two long weeks…" was the thought in each's head.

**I know it's short, but don't worry the others will be longer. If you liked it review or give constructive criticism. Please don't flame. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival and Meeting

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This one is longer like I promised. I really don't have that much to do right now so I'm writing or typing. It's been raining all day long. Now onto the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. I only own my Scarlet, Ms. Charlette, and the plot.**

** Two Days Later**

"I can't believe we're here. It's so amazing. Look people dressed in weird outfits and …"Leo rambled as he was taking in the town's sites and people.

The town looked a lot like it did in the late seventeenth century which shocked a select few. People looked to be reenacting the witch trials of 1692 and were giving tours.

Then suddenly a man appeared, "Greetings, ladies and gents. How may I help you?" He looked very official and reminded Jack and Scarlet of their father causing Jack to growl.

"Yes, sir could you tell us where the hotel is?" Luna asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Which one young lady? There are a few hotels in this area, miss," the man replied courtly while looking the group over. His eyes stopped on Yusei and turned into a glare._ 'How? I thought she said he was dead. Or did he disappear? This will be interesting. She will be pleased.'_

"Um… Paradise Without Payment?" Luna replied confused for a little while. "I think that's the name." She was glancing around her at friends so she didn't have to at this man. _'Something's wrong with this man I can sense it.'_

"Ah, yes. Mr. Brown, can you escort these fine young folks to Ms. Charlette's grand hotel," the man spoke as he summoned someone else over.

Mr. Brown seemed more modest than this other man. He wore a simple russet colored wool shirt, brown trousers, and brown weather wore boots. He also had a kinder face than the other man. Mr. Brown looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Very well, Mayor Jones. Follow me if you will," Mr. Brown stated as he led them to a horse drawn carriage. "I'm sorry if you're not used to this, but the mayor likes people reenacting the witch hunts and trials. Says it brings in more tourists and money."

"Cool! They really had witches back then."

"Leo, that's not 'cool'. A lot of people died back then and…" Luna started.

"The real reason it started in this town was the death of the mayor of that time and a search for a young pirate," Mr. Brown interrupted from the front of the carriage since he was driving.

At that very moment they entered a forest on the road that led to the hotel. The forest was beautiful and magnificent. They could see a variety of different animals. There were deer, rabbits, mink, otters, coyotes, and muskrats.

"Wow! It's beautiful," Carly, Misty, and Akiza exclaimed at the same time as they saw Paradise Without Payment.

The hotel looked more like a mansion than a hotel. It was glistening white and had dozens of different flowers around the front side of the house. A young woman with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and stood about 5 foot 2 in a long green Victorian era dress stood on the porch.

"Who's that?" Scarlet asked Mr. Brown pointing at the woman on the porch.

'It's not nice to point, Scarlet. Don't you remember Charlette the witch,' Yusei replied with fake innocence through the mind link he had with Jack, Kalin, Crow, and Scarlet.

'Yusei, what's wrong with you? You're acting like a child, and we all know you are not that innocent,' Scarlet retorted with a smug smile causing the other boys to howl in laughter and Yusei to growl. Everyone who hadn't heard their little conversation looked at Jack, Kalin, and Crow like they were crazy.

"That is Ms. Charlette Levien," Mr. Brown sighed ignoring the fact that three people were still laughing. "She has owned the hotel longer than I've lived in this strange little town." He then pulled the carriage to a stop on the little stone road about twenty feet so Ms. Charlette wouldn't be angered.

"Strange town?" Carly voiced clearly confused as they started to exit.

"Check the town archieves 1690-1692. That's where you will find your answers," Mr. Brown replied getting ready to leave for the town.

"I can't wait. This will be so much fun," Leo shouted jumping up and down as everyone else started getting the bags and walking up to the porch.

"Ah, hello young-uns. I assume you need are the party I was expecting," Ms. Charlette said in the sweetest fake voice you ever did hear.

"Yes, Ms. Levien," Luna replied to their new hostess.

"Please call me Charlette," she gave a small laugh sickening Yusei. "Well, let me take you all to your rooms."

The inside of the mansion like hotel was even more magnificent than the outside. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings that looked like they could belong in museums. The walls were all neutral colors that popped against the paintings and garnet furniture.

They each got their room keys. It was very easy to decide who roomed with who. Since Jack and Crow argued endlessly, Yusei roomed with Jack and Kalin with Crow. The twins roomed together as did Akiza and Misty and Carly and Scarlet.

* * *

The best part of this hotel room was more like a penthouse suite which had a living room, kitchen, and the rooms all connected to the living room. All of the adults had a key to the main door.

After unpacking everyone gathered in the living room.

"Why can't we look at the archives?" Leo whined but quickly noticed something was wrong. He scanned the room taking in everyone in the room. Leo found one person was missing: Yusei. "Guys, where is Yusei?"

Everyone seemed worried except for Jack who quickly took care of the situation, "Yusei isn't feeling that well. Said he just needed some rest, and he'd be fine."

Unknown to his friends, Yusei wouldn't be fine until Charlette was defeated and the truth uncovered.

** Wow this chapter is longer than the first two put together. I used a bit of foreshadowing. Also the next chapter travels to 1690. Please review but no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Pirate

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for the late update, but my sisters have been on the laptop a lot and this was saved on it. I'll explain the whole Scarlet mess at the end since I probably need to explain some things. Also Japanese names will be used in this chapter. This one takes place in 1690.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I only own Scarlet, Ms. Charlette, and the plot.**

1690

"Steady as she goes. We need to make it out of this storm alive, men," the captain bellowed walking down the stairs from the helm.

This was one of the worst storms the Greek's Treasure had ever seen and her temper minded captain was drunk and worried.

The Greek's Treasure was one of the most notorious pirate ships of its time. The ship its self was a huge Galleon white reddish black sails. With a crew from the western edges of Europe all the way to Egypt herself the Treasure was very diverse, and the crew spoke many different languages. Only one of her crew could speak Egyptian. A boy no older than seventeen: Yusei Fudo.

Captain Takasu was at this very moment walking towards his navigator's quarters expecting to find his slave there.

"Saiga, have ye found our heading yet?" Takasu asked as he interred his navigator's quarters and shut the door.

In the room Saiga sat looking at maps trying to determine their location while a figure was sleeping on his cot.

"I'm sorry to say Captain, but we're heading straight for the British colonies. And with this storm finding our way to Morgan's Bluff would be harder than going up against ten British warships," Saiga replied never once looking up at his captain. _'He's here for another reason. Most likely the kid.'_

"Ah, then can ye explain why my slave is sleeping yer quarters instead helping the crew work?" the captain almost yelled pointing at the sleeping figure who nearly woke up and causing Saiga to flinch.

_'Work, eh, I thought it was more like beating him in your quarters when drunk or angry.'_ "He's still a child, Takasu. It's not that healthy for him to work when he's hurt so please leave him be for now. I'll send him to you when he wakes," he whispered quietly as not wake the boy afraid that Takasu rage could be enough to kill.

"Fudo, wake up before I give ye a lashing to match yer attitude," Captain Takasu yelled walking over to the cot at the boy.

"Aye, captain," the boy muttered rising slowly so he wouldn't hurt his aching back.

Takasu roughly grabbed his jaw, leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Don't forget boy yer MY slave and part of MY crew. I didn't have to buy you at Egypt, savy."

The response he got was a quick nod and "Aye, sir", and the captain was off and slammed the door as he left the room.

"Yus, don't let him get to you. He's still about last week when we attacked that merchant vessel, and you tried to save that kid," Saiga sighed looking at the boy now identified as Yusei Fudo who at age ten became the captain's slave shortly after his parents' murder._ 'I wish we knew that the captain was going to do because would have stopped it. You don't need to suffer that much.'_

When Sagia said, well thought, we he meant himself, Tenzen Yanagi, and Jin Himuro. They were the only people on the crew that were friendly towards the young Egyptian. They didn't like when the captain hurt the young boy. They believed he was a person not a slave.

Yusei muttered a reply and then begun venting in Egyptian which he learnt from his father when he was still alive.

Saiga remembered the first time he saw the black haired blue eyed boy getting on the ship. He didn't understand anything the captain or the crew said causing them to see if he could understand French, Spanish, Italian, or Portuguese since they already knew he didn't understand English, but none worked until Saiga started speaking Greek. The boy's eyes lit up and looked at him in shock before replying. The captain then ordered him to teach the boy English.

_'I'm sorry about what we're about to do, Yusei, but the governor gave us orders to bring in these bloody pirates. Maybe your get a pardon,' Saiga thought._

* * *

"Land ho! Port side!" the watchman called down from the crow's nest to the crew below.

"Bring us about to the port side, and bring this ship into port," Captain Takasu yelled across the ship.

The crew did as they were told working as steadily as they could. Soon enough the ship had anchored in the port of Hopeston, but the pirates were overcome by the town's militia shortly after docking and taken to holding cells. Saiga pulled Yusei aside and walked with Yanagi and Himuro up to the mayor.

"Saiga, Himuro, and Yanagi, we were beginning to think you had been found out and killed by those vile creatures," the mayor spoke before noticing Yusei. "Who might this be?" Yusei stiffened knowing that the question was directed towards him.

"A friend about the age of your son, Richard. I was thinking he could teach your children and their friends Greek provided I'm in the room to know what he's teaching," Saiga suggested motioning towards Yusei.

"Very well. Tomorrow then gentlemen," Richard began walking to his home.

"What are you doing? Making me a slave!" Yusei angrily yelled at Saiga as soon as the mayor, Yanagi, and Himuro were out of site.

"You'll find out."

* * *

"Jack, Kalin, Crow, Mist, Carmel, Aki, Scarlet, Rua, and Ruka, nice to see all of you again," Saiga greeted everyone while Yusei stood as far away from him as he could glaring at a few of the people that entered the room.

"Likewise," everyone but Jack replied taking any available seat they could find.

They were in a small building a little way a ways from the town. It was a two story building. On the first story there were three rooms which consisted of a kitchen, living room, and school room, and on the second story there were two bedrooms and three bathrooms.

"Let's just get this over with," Jack growled glaring back at the boy with Sagia who was glaring back.

Saiga said something to the teen who was clearly a sailor_ 'great' _causing him to shout at Saiga in a strange language catching everyone's attention. Saiga did nothing to stop the boy's anger.

"Are you done?" Sagia asked once the teen calmed down, but all he got in was a glare in return._ 'Yusei, I think I might have made a mistake.'_

"Sagia," the twins chimed, "who is that with you? Is he a sailor, too?" Their eyes shined with hope as they looked at Sagia and then the teen.

Saiga's reply was simple, "Yes. This is a friend of mine. A Greek Egyptian by the name of Yusei Fudo." Yusei gave a small nod not caring about what was going on around him.

Unknown to everyone, Yusei would become a fast friend, keen ally, and a lover to one.

**Okay that's it. Now to clear some things up.**

**Scarlet hung around the guys while they were in the Enforcers/ Team Satisfaction, but disappeared after Kalin was arrested. She didn't reappear until after the battle with Z-one was over. She had no idea what happened in the Signer/Dark Signer War until she meet her friends again. She had been recruited for a secret law enforcement group and was gone until the battle with Z-one. She had no idea how famous her friends had become until her return. **

**I chose Takasu/Mr. Armstrong to be the captain since Yusei was going to be a slave, and the warden basically abused him during his time in the Detention Center.**

**I put the guards and inmates as crew members because they all were under the warden's control.**

**Please review if you like. I want to know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Archives and Partial Truth

**OK I'm back with another chapter. For those of you I told that I wouldn't be able to update in a week, my dad convinced my mom to let my on the laptop.**

**This one has alcohol references so be warned. **

** Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys this, and I meant to tell you all at the beginning of the story. I'm not sure if Hopeston is a real town or not. If it's not that means I made it up. If it is then I don't own it. Again, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I only own Scarlet, Ms. Charlette, and the plot.**

* * *

After Yusei got up from his resting time, a short thirty minutes which felt like five hours for his friends, the gang decided to head into town. The girls except for Scarlet and the twins headed to the achieves like Mr. Brown suggested to see what they could find out about the pirate of 1690-1692. The boys on the other hand went to the town's tavern to clear their minds of some of the recent events. Scarlet headed for town hall to check out _'some things'_ as she put it.

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe a pirate lived in this town. I wonder what he was like, and who he was…" Leo started rambling as they were walking into Hopeston's historical library causing Luna to shake her head.  
Every one of them wanted to know about the pirate. Carly was hoping to write an article about him. Misty was interested in the fact that a pirate was in the town at the same time as the witch trials. Akiza was, well, fantasizing about Yusei being the pirate, not wearing a shirt, and saving her life. Luna being the young girl she was was interested in the town's history. As for Leo he was interested in pirates at the moment and thought it would be cool to meet one.

"Leo, please stop rambling. We're here," Luna shook her head again as she tried to calm down her over hyper brother.

They all walked into what looked like a small library, but on the inside it was massive. There were tons of books on each self, and the shelves lined the walls with some in the center. The librarian's desk was against the far wall near the back. The librarian was an older woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties with flowing black hair brown, eyes, and fair skin.

Luna approached the librarian's desk and asked, "Uh miss, can you please tell us where the town archives are?"

The woman looked up at the young girl before replied, "I'm guessing that coachman has been telling guests and tourists that old wife's tale again. Yes, well if all of you will follow me, please. I will take you to the archives."

The woman then led the group of five through the narrow halls between the bookcases to a backdoor and down the stairs to the dark basement, but not before illuminating the entire room. The basement was huge but crowded with several cardboard boxes in the center of the room was a small wooden table. The table must have been the only place to look at books unless you wanted to sit on the boxes and damage the books. The only problem was there was only one chair.

"Very few people come down here, and when they do they all seem disappointed. I hope you find what your looking for," the woman began to walk back up the stairs only to be stopped by Carly's voice.

"Miss, you forgot to get the archives from the seventeen century. Could you please get it for us?"

This statement caused the woman to blush in embarrassment and begin to look for that said book. Once she found it, she laid it on the table and abruptly left.

So the five of them gathered around the book ready to find the answers they seek three feet below ground while some interesting events were taking place above ground.

* * *

"Yusei, are you sure you want to drink that?" Crow looked incredulously at one of his best friends who had just ordered a coarse drink by the name of whiskey.

Crow was the only one of the guys that wasn't going to be drinking, well here anyway, since he was twenty years old and not able to legally drink in public. In private or with his friends when they weren't in a bar he'd drink as much as he wanted.

The guys had already ordered their drinks. Jack and Kalin had decided to get beer since they were used to the taste. Yusei ordered whiskey saying that it relieved stress better, and he didn't care about getting drunk at the moment. Crow on the other hand got a nonalcoholic drink.

The guys were sitting at one of the back tables so they could have some privacy, but still know what was going on up front.

"Crow, you're just mad that you aren't allowed to drink since your underage. Yusei knows what he's doing," Kalin's 'reasoning' only made Crow's short temper get closer to cracking.

"Kalin, I think he's just mad because he's the youngest, and this further proves it," Jack teased wanting to see Crow to get riled up so he didn't have to listen to his whining anymore.

"Really ex 'King' is that the reason," Crow replied though his body language proved that was the reason to Kalin and Yusei who weren't blinded and enjoying the show.

Once again Jack and Crow were insulting each other but weren't shouting.

"How long do you think this will last this time?" Kalin whispered to his friend who was taking another swig of his whiskey over the table.

"Who knows," Yusei muttered still drinking knowing the alcohol would take effect after his seventh glass.

'_Guys, I'm at town hall. Want me to do a little snooping around,' _Scarlet asked the two guys who weren't currently at each other's throats.

_'Yeah, and check out what our friend Mayor Jones is up to,' _Yusei replied taking another swig nearly finishing his first glass.

_'I'll tell ya what I find later. See ya,'_ with that Scarlet quickly cut off their connection.

"The mayor won't know what hit him," Kalin held out his glass waiting for Yusei to do the same.

When he did they both took a drink. It was silent until they heard Jack and Crow's bickering.

"Should we stop them?"

"No. Let's enjoy the show, Kalin."

* * *

Scarlet had just finished her 'talk' with her friends when she entered town hall. Town hall hadn't changed much since she had last been in there with her father.

The nineteen year old hadn't changed in appearance since she was last here. She no longer wore dress though. She preferred to wear a long sleeved red shirt with the words 'Tough Girl' imprinted on it in black and purple letters with black skinny jeans, black high heel boots and a necklace that had a key dangling from the chain. She also wore her long brown hair down to the middle of her back. She had a feeling Mayor Jones only recognized Yusei though.

As she snuck down the richly painted walls, one thought invaded her mind: _Why did he have to kill him?_

Scarlet was being as quiet and alert as possible, but that thought kept creeping up on her. _'Wait I think I heard a voice. Did the change the location of the mayor's office?'_

Scarlet crept up to the nearest door, but soon realized she should hid in the room next door since there was a secret passage way in the wall that would allow her to be in between the two walls and not be seen or heard. So that is exactly what she did. What she heard would haunt her until she met up with her friends.

"Ms. Charlette, the boy's back in town. I thought you said he died that fateful day," Mayor Jones spoke calmly, but Scarlet could tell he was enraged by this.

Scarlet didn't hear a reply so she guessed he was on the phone. The silence remained for a few minutes until Scarlet heard the mayor speak again.

"So you made him immortal with his friends after Divine killed him interesting. Which friends are immortal?"

More silence. It was starting to aggravate Scarlet that she could only hear one side of the conversation. She wanted to move but knew that could signal where she was so she stayed put.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know you cast the spell?"

This silence felt like it lasted forever until the mayor once again spoke somewhat understanding of what he had been told.

"So you kept tabs on the boy but not on the others. How?"

His questions almost made Scarlet laugh. How could this man be mayor if he relied on a witch to track someone and make others believe he did all the work.

"Your descendant? Is that the French girl named Sherry? ... So she's in love with him. Too bad he has to die. I'm sorry Ms. Charlette, but I have to go?"

Scarlet was in shock. _'He's going to kill someone again. Who, and what did they do? He already killed my father. Why does he have to kill someone again?' _Scarlet left as soon as she could to explore the rest of town hall, but mainly so she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

They had been looking for the right article for ages now when they finally found it.

It was Carly who started reading aloud, "July 20, 1692: Pirate hunters Saiga Yazin, Jin Himuro, and Tenzen Yanagi brought in the notorious pirate ship, 'Greek's Treasure', into port where the entire crew save for one was apprehended, tried for piracy, and promptly hanged. The only member of the crew who was not hanged was the captain's slave seventeen years of age. The boy is said to be from Egypt, but can also speak Greek. Saiga stated, 'He's my charge. No one can do harm to him.' The boy's name is Yusei Fudo."

"Th-that has to be wrong. Yusei is only twenty-one not five hundred and something!" Leo yelled not wanting to believe what they had just found out.

Everyone else was in a state of shock. Carly, Misty, and Luna were bewildered while Leo was in denial. Akiza's mind was going blank. The man she loved a pirate five hundred years ago. She scanned the page and ordered Carly to keep reading.

"Mayor Atlas said the boy is to be treated as family and that his son, Jack, daughter, Scarlet, and their friends shall be among the few that will learn one of the languages he knows to prove that this boy is no longer a pirate. The children participating will be Kalin Kessler, Crow Hogan, Aki Izayoi, Mist Lola, Carroll Nagisa, and Rua and Ruka Sartara."

"We have to find out what they've been hiding from us. Now!" Akiza growled startling her friends,

"Akiza, maybe it's a mistake. Maybe it's not them," Misty suggested trying to calm the angry girl down with no success.

It was Luna who suggested what they do. "We should ask them about it. Maybe it is a big misunderstanding."

With that the rushed up the stairs, told the librarian they were done, and dashed out the door towards the hotel, but they felled to see the page shimmer in their haste. Once they arrived at their hotel room/penthouse, they called the boys and Scarlet telling them to come back.

Once the guys and Scarlet arrived, they noticed everyone else sitting on the couch or on the floor.

Crow was the first to speak noticing Akiza's angry expression, "What's wrong ya'll sounded angry over the phone?" He was worried because Kalin and Jack were nearly drunk, and Yusei was completely drunk.

"July 20, 1690…" Luna started she could tell the boys had been drinking, but wanted to see their reaction. She also knew Misty, Carly, Akiza, and Scarlet knew that to.

_'Don't say-'_Scarlet started not aware that the boys weren't listening.

"The day I arrived in Hopeston?" Yusei slurred not noticing his friends' shocked or horrified expressions.

Misty, Carly, Akiza, and the twins were absolutely shocked. Scarlet was glaring at Yusei who shrugged clearly drunk. Kalin had paled. Crow looked like he'd just been hit by a tow truck on the worst winter day you could imagine. As for Jack, he felt like killing one of his friends right about now.

"So it's true. You guys were alive in 1690," Carly slowly replied to this shocking confession.

"Yeah, we were. What's-" Yusei started only to be tackled by Jack before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

** Originally I was only going to follow what was going on in the archives, but while typing decided to do this instead.**

** I had Yusei drinking because in the English version Yusei was underage when he went to the bar. As for the Japanese version I'm not sure. I didn't see it in that version.**

** I made up Saiga's, Rua's, and Ruka's last names. Next chapter finally explains the little _'condition'_ the guys and Scarlet have.**

** Why did the page shimmer? What is Jack planning on doing to Yusei? What was Mayor Jones talking about? Let me know what you think by reviewing so please review. Constructive criticism allowed. **


	6. Chapter 5: Near Death Experience

** Well, here's another chapter like I promised. The waits in between chapters will be a bit longer now.**

** There is a bit of violence in this chapter. I should have mentioned this is chapter three but forgot, I changed Misty's and Carly's first names a bit in the past(sixteen hundreds) so when they saw them in the archives they wouldn't be that curious. I refer to Yusei as many different things in this chapter. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds if I did there would have been another season.**

* * *

July 14, 1691

It was a pleasant day in the small town of Hopeston. It was peaceful and quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Get back here you little brats!"

Yep. That's more like it. Rua and Ruka had once again gotten into trouble with one of the adults in town. This time they were running away from the baker's wife straight towards… someone.

"Crow, hide us," Ruka begged as her and her brother hid themselves behind his legs as best they could so you can imagine it was hard.

The baker's wife soon approached Crow knowing the twins hung around him. "Mr. Hogan," she yelled, "have you seen those twin trouble makers?" They were lucky she couldn't see the twins from the fact she was blinded by fury and rage.

"I think they headed towards the stables, Mrs. Banks," Crow lied as he pointed towards the stables.

Had Mrs. Banks been in the right mind she would have seen right through his white lie, but she wasn't so she didn't detect it.

Once Mrs. Banks was well out of site, the twins came out of their hiding spot. Only to be herded to the only place the town's busier women didn't visit: Yusei's training area. It's the place a lot of the adolescent boys and men go to learn the tricks a pirate uses and become better swordsmen and fighters. There's only one problem. They don't get to learn how to work a rifle or gun because Yusei wasn't allowed to have a gun or any around him. People were still worried about having a former pirate armed with a gun or around one so the town's militia took care of that problem by training the young boy and men. It was also a little ways out of town so he didn't technically live in the town since he wasn't allowed to set foot inside the town for any reason unless he wasted to be shot dead on arrival.

Once the party of three arrived, they found Jack, Kalin, Mist, Carroll, Aki, and Scarlet were already there. Of course Yusei and Jack were in the middle of a duel with swords. Jack looked to have the upper hand, but with Yusei you never knew. Since he was one year ago he pirate, Yusei didn't exactly fight fair which is why you never knew who would win.

They were all holding their breath for Jack had nearly pushed Yusei into a wall. The swords were clashing violently, Jack using both hands while Yusei was holding the sword in one hand. The other hand slowly and quietly moved behind his back. Jack finally knocked Yusei's sword out of his hand only to have a dagger pressed right under his chin. While Jack had his mind focusing on trying to block Yusei's attacks and knock his sword out of his hand, Yusei had reached for his concealed dagger.

"Jack, you need to focus more on your opponents movements than on winning the duel, but you are getting better," Yusei smiled dagger still under Jack's chin. In one swift movement Yusei replaced his dagger while picking up his sword leaving his small audience stunned.

"Getting better!" Jack barked. "I nearly killed you and that's all you tell me!" Jack was fuming and had his sword swinging back and forth menacingly determined to scare the former pirate standing before him.

"Jack," Yusei sighed as calm as ever, "I've _'nearly'_ been killed over a hundred times. It doesn't bother me anymore. Besides you should be more worried about yourself."

Yusei smiled at Jack's bewildered expression from his cryptic message before sitting down on the ground next to Aki casually whispering, "Nice to see you again, Sweetheart." This comment caused the girl to blush and smiled back at him.

Crow seeing this interaction growled. Kalin frowned knowing Crow was jealous of how easily Yusei courted Aki. He also knew Crow had a crush on Aki for years, but sadly never made his move. He also knew Aki liked Yusei for how calm he was when his back is against the wall.

"Crow, it's not worth it. Before you tell me off think about it. I know you like her in all, but Aki's moved on, and don't you want her to be happy?" Kalin asked trying to help his heartbroken friend to see it was time to move on and let Aki go.

"What about Divine? I thought he liked her. I thought she loved him a year ago. You're right though she does look happy whenever Yusei is around her. Her eyes light up and that smile…" Crow began to trail off as he watched Aki's hand tracing the scar on Yusei's left cheek.

Jack chose that very moment to walk over to his two friends and engage in an interesting discussion. "That little prick. _'I've nearly been killed over a hundred times.'_ I'd like to wring his neck." The blonde haired nineteen year old glanced at the eighteen year old noticing what he was doing. "By the looks of it messing with the wrong girl, too."

"Jack, you're not helping at all. Can you just stay out of this, or do I have to make you?" Kalin threatened while nodding his head over to Carroll who was currently chatting up a storm with Mist, Scarlet, and the twins.

"No, no. Not at all. I can't mess with the birdbrain once in a while. Can I?" Jack chuckled waiting for the _'birdbrain'_ to catch on.

"Yes. Hey, wait a minute. Jack, you no good, lying, little…"

With that the two boys got into yet another very colorful verbal fight. Kalin being the only spectator waited to intervene if the fight turned physical.

If the boys hadn't been caught up in their fight, and the three girls and twins chatting, they would have noticed the shadowy figure sneaking up behind Yusei. They would have noticed the figure had a sword in his hand, but they didn't until it was too late.

The figure plunged the sword through Yusei's back until the handle was against his back, quickly pulled it out, and ran away before anyone knew he was there.

The first thing Yusei felt was immense pain. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the sword sticking out of his chest. The next thing he did was ask Aki for help as he felt the blood soaking his faded white shirt. The last thing he thought before he lost consciousness was _'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

The events that followed after the former pirate lost consciousness were hectic. No one except for Kalin knew what to do so he was ordering everyone around. He told Mist, Carroll, and Scarlet to take care of the twins, Jack to try and find out who stabbed their friend, and Aki to find the doctor and bring him here. He and Crow placed Yusei's arms over their shoulders and dragged him inside.

Luckily for them Yusei allowed a midwife to stay in the house in case anyone got injured. When they reached her special room, the midwife had no patients so they immediately gained her attention. This midwife had dark hair, a tannish skin tone, and looked to be in her early forties.

"What happened?" It was more like a demand than a question. She ordered them to explain looking at the eighteen year old who was slightly pale at the moment.

"We don't know. I'm sorry," Crow was ashamed. One of his best friends was attacked, and he had no clue who did it.

"Lay him down on the table. My name's Martha," she introduced herself and got to work as soon as her employer was on the table. "Please leave, I have work to do."'

With that the two boys left. _'I'm sorry about all of this,' _was what they were both thinking.

* * *

Martha had to take off the young swordsman's shirt off in order to get to his wound. Once she saw it, she paled. She couldn't believe he'd lost this must blood already. He was completely pale in the face by now. She began to clean his wound so it wouldn't get infected. Little did she or anymore know that the sword pierced through his back.

Yusei watched what was happening to him from outside his body. He had saw everything that happened to him after he passed out.

'_This is it. I'm going to die,'_ he whispered though no one heard him as he watched Martha trying to stop the bleeding.

'_Yusei, I can let you live. You don't have die yet,' _a young woman's voice spoke from within his mind.

'_Who's there? What do you want from me?' _Yusei shouted. Again no one heard him, and no one answered. _'I must be going daft. Shouting at no one,' _he laughed.

'_My name is Charlette Levien, and I want you to live. Just promise me you will repay me when I ask,' _the voice whispered in his ear causing Yusei to look to his side. He saw no one. _'You're not daft. Trust me. Do we have a deal?'_

'_Deal,'_ Yusei stuck his hand out to shake, but instead of feeling a hand, he felt pain in his arm and neck.

* * *

Jack who was currently running back to his friends dropped down on his knees as pain invaded his senses. The same thing happened to Kalin, Crow, and Scarlet.

* * *

Within minutes of his chest being wrapped in bandages, Yusei awoke with a start. His breathing was heavy, but his skin tone was back to normal.

"It's good to see you're awake, child," an older voice spoke from someplace far but not too far away. "It's best you don't get up for a while." This time the voice sounded closer and familiar to the young man.

"Martha," the blue eyed man whispered trying to get up.

"Rest, child. Rest," she replied never taking her eyes off the letters on his neck: CL.

* * *

A Month Later, Midnight

A fire broke out from an upstairs bedroom. The house that was burning belonged to a pirate hunter who was on another pirate ship trying to capture more pirates. A young man was living in the house.

"Martha, you gotta find a way out of here," he shouted throughout the house from the school room.

The woman, Martha, wasn't even in the house on this night. This left only one person in the house. Eighteen years of age and still recovering from nearly being killed, the young man stumbled through the burning building trying to find a way out. Ashes covered his face and clothes, and fire licked his tan skin.

Outside the town's firemen were trying to douse the flames. Everyone else watched in terror. Nine young adults were in the worst condition of all waiting for their friend to come out alive.

He did come out the back door as the house collapsed. He watched stunned and horrified. He knew his friends probably thought he was dead. Fe walked around the ruins as everyone but the nine left.

They were all staring at the ground crying. Some silently. Others weeping afraid of the truth.

"It's too bad the place is in ruins. Saiga is probably going to kill me," he laughed waiting for them to respond to that.

It didn't take long either. The two kids tackled him to the ground. This caused him to laugh again. The others followed shortly. Laughter had cured their fears.

"You're safe," the burgundy haired girl cried. Tears falling down her face.

"Of course. Safe and sound," he smiled at her and then the rest of his friends._ 'But for how long.'_

* * *

** This is probably the last chapter like this one happening in the past. Unless you won't me to explain more things that happened.**

** Ok. While I was writing the second half, I was listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars. A lot of that stemmed from that song.**

** Yes they did really have duels back then but with swords and guns. Daft basically means crazy.**

** So we finally see how they became immortal. Some of those events play a major role later on.**

** How was that? Did I do well? Please review, and let me know.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Discoveries

**I'm so sorry about the wait, but I was having trouble with how this chapter would play out. This chapter takes place after chapter four: The Archives and Partial Truth. I thought I should give you all a heads up since the chapters changed from past to present. Also I revised the prologue.**

**Updates are slower because I'm out of completed chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or its characters. I only own Scarlet, Mr. Jones, Charlette, and the plot.**

* * *

It was the early morning hours of the day in Hopeston. The events of the day before were still fresh in the minds of most occupants in Paradise Without Payment.

* * *

_"Yeah, we were. What's-" Yusei started only to be tackled by Jack before he could finish his sentence._

_ Jack tried to choke Yusei, but he had already put his knife against Jack's throat._

_ "You haven't learned. Have you?" Yusei chuckled pushing Jack off and getting up. "We'll talk about everything tomorrow. No more secrets." With that he walked into his room leaving his friends stunned._

* * *

By ten o'clock everyone even Leo was up and had had breakfast. They were all gathered in the living room. Misty, Carly, and Akiza were sitting on one couch, Jack, Kalin, and Scarlet on the other, Crow was sitting on the floor beside the couch with Scarlet on it, Luna and Leo sat in front of Misty, Carly, and Akiza, and Yusei was leaning against the wall behind Jack, Kalin, Crow, and Scarlet. There was one big problem. Yusei didn't remember anything he said and was in a hangover.

"So when are you going to explain everything, Yusei?" Misty asked taking a sip of tea. Almost everyone looked over at Yusei expecting answers.

"Explain what?" Yusei winced grabbing his head to try to minimize the pain.

"Yusei was stabbed with a sword and was going to die. So a witch granted him immortality and accidently gave it to us as well," Scarlet explained for Yusei knowing he had no clue what happened the day before or what he said.

"Then, how where you guys raised by Martha if you were immortal? Who's the witch? Wait, is it…" Leo started naming off guesses while most of the adults stifled a laugh at his antics. Luna just shook her head. Yusei looked shocked and stunned before going to find some water to help kill his hangover.

"We were somehow reborn so stop with you insistent questioning for it's giving me a headache and getting on my nerves!" Jack barked scaring Leo and angering everyone else.

"As for the witch I think Yusei should explain that since he made the deal," Crow suggested looking around the room for approval which he got from everyone but Yusei.

"Really? Cool! What kind of deal? Who is the witch? Is she still alive? That would be so cool if she is," Leo was really excited and had a ton of questions for his older friends.

_'Yusei made a deal with this person. Calm down, Akiza. It's probably nothing. He has probably already done his part,'_ Akiza's thoughts were still jumbled from yesterday. She was having trouble looking at Yusei the same way since her subconscious pictured him doing so many things to her. She was having trouble controlling her emotions around him even more.

Yusei on the other hand felt put out of place. He had to explain one of the biggest mistakes he's ever made. Worse it was to his best friends. None of them knew about the deal. "Well." Yusei began, "I can answer all of those questions. Yes Leo, the witch is still alive, and her name is Charlette Levien."

There was a collective gasp after that confession, but the biggest secret was yet to be answered.

"The deal was really simple," he stopped. "I really don't know where to begin."

"Yusei, just what haven't you told us? What type of deal did you make?" Kalin asked. "Please tell me it wasn't anything stupid."

* * *

In town a young blonde woman arrived and caught the coachman. Her destination was Paradise Without Payment.

This young woman had flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. She was wearing a dark green tube top and skinny blue jeans with black 5 7/10 '' high heel open toe patent leather sexy shoes.

She had been contacted by a relative that the love of her life was in this town. She couldn't wait to see him and confess her love. She just had to worry about another woman pinning for his heart. She knew she could win this game though. She had the looks, the charm, and had men begging for her.

The coach finally arrived, and she got her luggage and went to the owner.

"Charlette! It's so good to see you. Is he really here?" the young woman's French accent clearly standing out.

"You, too Sherry. Yes, he is here. He arrived a few days ago," the owner replied a smile on her face. _'Finally, I will get my payment and maybe a little revenge.'_

* * *

"I should have thought it through," Yusei quietly stated, "I just wasn't thinking about anything." Yusei's eyes were covered by his fringe, and he felt so guilty about his selfish decision.

"Yusei, stop stalling," Scarlet snapped at one of her best friends. "It's not your fault. The world doesn't rest on your shoulders alone. Tell us the truth straight out." She was irritated since she, Jack, Kalin, and Crow had no idea what this deal was, and Yusei wasn't talking. _'Maybe she could get him to talk.'_

_ 'Guys, do you think she might get him to talk?' _Scarlet asked her two best guy friends and her brother.

_'Don't know, Scar,'_ Crow replied, _'They haven't talked much since yesterday. They seem to be avoiding each other, or she is.'_

_ 'Misty said she doesn't want to talk to him,'_ Kalin revealed. The two of them had become close friends after the Signer/Dark Signer War. _'She is feeling broken and hurt.'_

_ 'Who cares. I know a way to get him to talk,'_ Jack barked his violet eyes gleaming with anger.

_'Your way is hitting people. Ever think of taking anger management,'_ Crow joked half serious.

_'Why you birdbrain! You need to get over your attachment issues!" _Jack retorted trying to work his friend up.

The 'she' they were talking about of course was Akiza, but she hadn't talked to him since she found out the truth. Akiza was thinking of so many possibilities of what this deal was. She couldn't even look at him knowing there was a possibility that she was one of many girls that had fallen in love with him and possibly slept with. She was wondering if she could ever trust him again.

"I repay her whenever she asks," Yusei finally gave up the truth still not looking at anyone.

"That's it? What's so bad with that?" Crow laughed not seeing why his friend was so worried about telling them.

"Have you repaid her yet?" Carly asked ever the reporter. This would have been her biggest scoop if she could write about it, but sadly she couldn't without giving her friends and Jack up.

"No," Yusei answered, "I've skipped out of it for the past four hundred years so she's not exactly glad to see me again." He still refused to make eye contact and walked out the door leaving everyone behind.

"He's joking," Jack asserted although he seem to be trying to convince himself before adding, "Right?"

No one was sure, but all knew he was in trouble if he was alone. Everything was silent for an extremely long time.

Almost everyone was in deep thought contemplating what to next. While no one was watching, Akiza got up and walked out trying to find her savior.

* * *

Yusei had just walked out the back door and was met by an enormous flower garden. There were rows and rows of beautiful flowers and a fountain in the center. There were roses, lilacs, irises, bluebells, amaryllises, birds of paradise, carnations, lilies, sunflowers, and tulips. There were so many vibrant colors and shades for each type of flower.

He leaned against the back wall trying to get a grasp of the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the voices that were fast approaching until they were upon him.

"Yusei!" a French accented female's voice squealed rushing to him and enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Sherry," his tone remained emotionless although his eyes showed that he was irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course," she seductively whispered in his ear.

Before he could react she kissed him in full passion and wrapped one her arms around his neck. The other hand slipped down his chest and continued down to his belt. She started to undo his belt when Yusei grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him.

"What was that for?" Yusei's tone was dangerously low. His face displayed that he was on the verge of losing it.

"Don't you want it, Yusei. I love you so let's just get it over with," she smirked knowing he couldn't refuse her.

"I do but not with you, Sherry," Yusei replied watching her face contort to pleased and calm to outraged and disgusted.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" Sherry screeched. She drew her hand back and slapped him. Her eyes lit up in realization. "You love that tramp don't you? Well that can be changed." She walked back to the other person. "Charlette, can you take Yusei's heart out as payment for your deal?"

"Yes, I can," she smiled. "Don't worry this will only hurt a lot."

Yusei started laughing. "Do you really think I'm just going to stand here and let you take my heart?"

Charlette smirked. She snapped her fingers, and a shadow appeared. This shadow took the form of a man about five foot two. "Shadow, please immobilize Mr. Fudo."

The shadow took off running towards Yusei. Yusei jumped back to avoid the shadow's first attack but had trouble stopping all of the attacks. Soon Yusei found himself losing strength. The shadow landed one more blow before tying Yusei's hands behind his back and pushing him to his knees.

Yusei knew he was in trouble. His only hope was that one of his friends could come out before Charlette tore out his heart, or he come undo his binds. The ropes were strong, but he thought there was a chance he could break free. Just in case though, _'Guys, I could use some help. I'm in the back near the garden. Hurry!'_

* * *

**And cut. I think it's best to leave it at that. I know it's a cliffhanger, and I've left nearly every chapter as a cliffhanger or foreshadow, but it's fun.**

** I don't know if Crow really has attachment issues, but I thought he could since he hasn't had any girlfriends. As for Scarlet telling Yusei off, I thought someone neededto remind him that.**

** Ok here's the problem. I have no clue how the next chapter should go. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or the story, I'd love to hear them. I might use them later on. Since I seem to have the dreaded Writer's Block I won't be updating anytime soon. So please help me out.**

** I'd love to know what you think. ****Please review. The sooner you do the sooner I can update. **


	8. Chapter 7: A New Ally

**I am so sorry about the wait. I didn't mean to torture you guys, but the chapter wasn't written. With that I have to thank a few people for helping me out by getting my creative ideas flowing. **_**Seeker Heart, jazminewriter, **_**and **_**littlekuribohlover**_**, thanks for helping out guys. **

** Please pray for those who lost their lives, loved ones, or were injured in the shooting in Aurora, Colorado at the premier of the new Batman movie.**

** I will start using other languages in this story. The translations will be at the end of the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or its characters. I only own the plot, Charlette, Mr. Jones, and a secret character that will appear in this chapter.**

* * *

_"Potestatem elations per car tuum, Intra tua manu cor puslu, Vellere cor tuum fidelis manu, Et pone cor tuum intra harena,"_ Charlette chanted hands raised in the air.

A long black shadowy arm reached for Yusei. The hand moved painstakingly slow taking its time to torture Yusei. Before he had time to react the hand reached inside Yusei's chest trying to grab his heart.

"Stop!" someone yelled through the mist of terror, fear, and anticipation.

All of a sudden the hand seemed to be cut off from its arm. The hand and arm vanished into thin air. Charlette, Sherry, and Yusei all looked to where the voice came from. Their reactions differed completely based on what they want to happen. Sherry glared at the person and growled. Charlette didn't look bothered by this turn of events, but on the inside her anger was boiling. Yusei's reaction was a mixture of relieved and worried.

"I won't let you hurt him," the burgundy haired woman's eyes were blazing with fury as she spoke these words. She walked up to the shadow, snapped her fingers, and it disappeared in thin air. "Sorry it so long for me to get here," she whispered to Yusei as she worked on the ropes.

Charlette began chanting another spell, "Duratus tua loco, Tuum-"

Before she could finish the spell Akiza flicked her wrist making Charlette and Sherry, who was running towards Yusei and Akiza, freeze.

"We have thirty minutes before that spell breaks," Akiza breathes as she finishes untying ropes, "we all have to get out of here before that happens."

They both ran back inside and upstairs to the penthouse suite. Once they reached the door, Akiza took out the key card to open the door. They went inside as quick as possible without making a scene.

Inside they found everyone where they had been after the two had left. To Akiza it meant that they were still in shock, but Yusei saw it as punishment for what he did. It angered him, but he didn't let it show. Everyone looked up two minutes after the two Signers entered.

Taking in Yusei's disheveled state, and boths heavy breathing, Kalin broke the silence, "What happened to the two of you? Cause you like something the cat dragged in."

A hard glare from Yusei was enough to tell them this was no joking manner. He was about to retort, but Akiza beat him to the punch.

"We don't have time to explain," she started. "We need to pack and be out of here within twenty-five minutes." When nobody moved she added, "Now."

With that everyone rushed to pack. Some worried about facing her wrath if they didn't. It wasn't every day that Akiza ordered them to do something so it had to be important.

* * *

Inside Yusei and Jack's room both boys were packing. Yusei finished in record time and was trying to rush the high and mighty Jack Atlas.

"It takes time to pack, Yusei. First you have to-"

"We don't have time for this, Jack. We have to be gone soon," Yusei snapped, but Jack heard the twinge of fear in his friend's voice so he picked up the pace.

* * *

Crow and Kalin were trying to make sense of what happened while packing although they weren't getting very far.

"Something must of happened down there," Crow suggested. "I mean one minute Yusei's asking for help, and the next he's up here."

"I know, Crow. I'd say he's angry at us for not helping him," the ice haired man helped clarify. "Well, let's see if the others are down."

To their surprise they found everyone else already ready. The twins looked extremely sad but worried. No one seemed to notice their arrival, but they were waiting so that had to be a plus.

"Ahem."

Everyone looked up after that. It was Akiza who stood up and announced, "Good you two are here. Now we can go."

"Might I ask where the hell we are going? Or am I not going to get an answer?" Jack yelled which made the twins jump.

"Jack, my dear brother, did you not learn your lesson about how to treat a lady in that 'little fight' you had with Yusei's ex?" Scarlet smirked when the blonde immortal pale at the memory. Kalin and Crow began to laugh while Misty, Carly, and the twins were left dumbstruck. Akiza began to giggle listening to the story Yusei was currently whispering in her ear.

Once Kalin and Crow calmed themselves down, everyone gathered their bags and went to the main desk to return their keys. They didn't have to pay since the room had paid for in advance.

"So how are we going to this mysterious place, Akiza?" Crow asked the moment they stepped outside. "In case you haven't noticed that carriage was our only ticket outta here."

"_Transfer ad Cameram, Ante fit irritum,"_ Akiza chanted hand raised in the air.

"What is she saying? Yusei, do you know what she is doing?" Leo was definitely panicking.

Almost everyone was in their own way of course. The four immortals minus Yusei seemed shocked but on the inside were in panic. Misty was trying to calm Leo and Luna who were shaking with fear. In the mist of it all Carly was taking pictures of the scene in front of her. The only ones who weren't concerned were Yusei and Akiza. Yusei in fact had his hands on the former Black Rose Witch's waist and his head resting on her shoulder from behind since he was standing behind her.

Suddenly without any warning the Signers, three former Dark Signers, and Scarlet found themselves in a fairly nice sized cabin.

The cabin was a medium sized two story cabin. It was well furnished with modern technology such as a fridge, stove, microwave, sink, and a fifty inch flat screen television. There were a few doors off to the side and a huge kitchen.

"Akiza, darling, you look exhausted," a surprised voice snapped them out of their shock, confusion, and amazed daze. "Please, please sit down, and make yourselves at home."

The three guys who had been shocked about the burgundy haired woman's chanting earlier jaws dropped. Standing in front of them was a stunningly beautiful young woman.

She had flawless fair skin, dark green eyes, and long majorelle blue hair that cascaded past her shoulders that laid straight. What she was wearing only amplified her beauty. She wore a black and blue sparkled dress with sky blue flats and ruby red stud earrings.

"Who are you? And how do you know Akiza?" Leo asked the obvious questions that plagued their minds.

"How rude of me! My name is Jezebel Lock. You may call me Jezebel or Jez if you wish," the woman answered all while smiling. "Now young Leo, I know Akiza's name because she is a distant cousin of mine. I know all of your names because I've been watching her to make sure she is safe."

"Okay, Jezebel, where are we?" Jack hissed showing his open dislike for this woman.

"You're in my humble cabin home in the woods about fifteen miles from 'Paradise Without Payment.' We are still in the forest, but outside of the town limits in fact this house burnt down in 1691." Jez replied flitting about the room as if looking for something. Her hands found a book on one of the higher selves, grabbed it with ease, and brought it down in front of them showing them the title. 'Super naturals: Beasts to Vampires and More.' "This book lists every known super natural creature. Names and ages added when a new one is born or erased when an older one dies. I believe your five immortal friends names are in this as well as mine and Akiza's."

"Why are yours and Akiza's names in it? Akiza isn't a super natural. She would have told us if she was," Luna noted remembering Akiza's shocked expression at the archives.

"Akiza is a real witch if you hadn't noticed earlier," all heads turned to the twenty one year old speaker.

Akiza was seated on Yusei's lap but unconscious. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Yusei's midnight blue eyes held concern and worry from the woman on his lap and in his arms since his arms were wrapped around her petite waist. This action alone made everyone in the room except Jezebel shocked and excited at the same time.

Carly whipped out her camera and started taking pictures of the two for an article when she got back to Neo Domino.

"Wait, Akiza is a witch, and you knew. How?" Crow's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"She saved my life from Charlette you four sat upstairs and did nothing," Yusei growled the last bit, but his attention shifted back to Akiza's unconscious form. "She remembers, too."

"She does? If only we could get the rest of you to remember as well," Scarlet sighed beginning to imagine what it would be like having a girl to talk to about the old days.

"What's going on? Oh, Jez can you explain why you're in that book?" Carly asked, "Sorry about all the questions, but I'm-"

"A reporter. I know," Jez interrupted. "Your friends can explain the first question better than I can so I'll answer the second question. I have been a witch my whole life, but a few years ago I saved another super natural's life in return for my kindness he gave me the gift of immortality."

"You make six immortals we know, and to think two days ago we didn't even know they existed so can you fly or have any super powers?"

"Leo! Don't be rude!" Luna scolded her twin brother for the comment he made.

"Yusei, can you explain what is going on around here?" Misty kindly asked hoping to get an answer.

"I can, but first do you believe in reincarnation?" Yusei didn't even look up at them for an answer or wait for one. "Akiza, Carly, Luna, Leo, and you, Misty, are reincarnations of our friends from the late sixteen hundreds. I believe their names were listed in that book in the archives."

It was clear that the four that were conscious were trying to process the information. Misty, Carly, and Luna were speechless. There was no possible way, and this couldn't be true since reincarnation didn't exist. Jezebel didn't even looked shocked at this news, but then again she was a witch.

It was Leo who gained his voice back first, "You're crazy. There is no way we can be reincarnations of those people because we are alive now, and they were alive five hundred years ago."

Kalin knelt down in front of Leo since Yusei seemed more worried about Akiza for some reason, "Leo, do you even know what reincarnation means?" When the boy shook his head, the ice haired man continued, "Reincarnation is when a person dies, and they are reborn as someone else with no memory of their past life."

Leo nodded understanding. Misty, Carly, and Luna finally got over their initial shock.

"Is there a way to regain these memories? I mean Akiza did," Luna sounded curious and as if she wanted the memories back.

"I don't know. Yusei, how did Akiza regain her memories?" Crow looked over at his friend who still hadn't taken his eyes off the young woman he was holding.

"She saved my life with her powers and not her physic powers. She used her powers from being a witch," Yusei explained before standing up with the new found witch in his arms bridal style. "Jezebel, can you please show us to our rooms so we can these bags out of your way?"

The majorelle blue haired young woman stood up as well, "I was wondering when you were going to ask? Each one of you can have your own room if you wish. One rule though: There will be no horsing around in the bedrooms if you know what I mean." She was now glaring at the four young men.

Only Jack returned the glare since he already didn't like this woman. Yusei was concerned too much about the woman in his arms to actually realize what their hostess had said. The three young women's cheeks were redder than a fire truck. Luna knew what this meant unlike her clueless brother.

"Alright, Ms. Lock. None of that will happen," Crow winked at Jezebel who continued to glare at the trickster who received an elbow in the side from Scarlet for what he did.

"Follow me if you will."

* * *

At 'Paradise Without Payment' Akiza's spell had finally worn off. The force was enough to make Sherry land on one knee. Charlette sensed something was wrong and opened her eyes to see the young woman and her soon to be victim gone.

"Where are they? They couldn't have just disappeared!" Sherry screamed gaining the witch's attention.

"Calm down, my niece. We will find them," the blonde haired witch assured her. "We may need some help from a good friend of mine." She took out her cellphone and dialed an all too familiar number. "Hello, dear Jones, we may need some help with that thorn in our sides… Thank you very much."

Once she hung up, she looked at Sherry and smirked. _'Soon they won't be able to hid anywhere.'_

* * *

At Jez's cabin everyone but Yusei and Akiza had choose their rooms. Yusei and Jezebel were walking towards a door at the end of the hallway on the first floor. Everyone else's rooms were on the second floor.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Jezebel finally broke the silence to look over her shoulder at the dark haired youth carrying her cousin.

"What… what do you," Yusei started, "is it that obvious?"

Jezebel laughed, "Yes. Tell ya what as long as you obey my one rule I'll let you stay in the same room as her to make sure she's all right."

"Thank you, Jezebel," Yusei smiled at the older woman and walked into the room.

After setting their bags down, she turned to walk out the door calling over her shoulder, "Besides someone needs to look after you, Midnight Star."

Yusei chuckled at hearing his old nickname from his days as a pirate. He remembered how he got it and the phrase that everyone asked.

"_How much can ya take, Midnight Star?"_

* * *

**Here are the translations. Some of them might not make sense:**

_**Power surges through thine heart, Within thy hand thine heartbeat, Tear out thine heart faithful hand, And place thine heart within sand**_

_**Freeze thy place, Make thy**_

_**Transport us to cabin, before time becomes broken**_

**I had to leave out words for it to be translated to Latin which is the language above. Fun fact about this to transfer is Latin for transport us.**

**Jezebel Lock is an OC **_**jazminewriter**_** and I came up with. I just wanted to point that out.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Midnight Star

**I'm so sorry about not updating for a few weeks. I have had a lot to do lately since school started up on Aug. 8****th****, and I have soccer games where I don't get back in time to get on. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Again I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Jezebel (**_**jazminewriter's too)**_**, Scarlet, Mrs. Charlette, and possibly the town if it doesn't exist.**

* * *

_November 5__th_, 1688

Morgan's Bluff was the home of the pirates of the Greek's Treasure. The crew hid their ship amongst the swamps on the island that had easy access to the ocean, deep enough water, and tall enough trees to cover the sails. Morgan's Bluff was the perfect hideaway and place for relaxation that they needed after long months of being on the cruel seas of the Atlantic, Mediterranean, Caribbean, and English Channel. If they wished to travel to Tortuga for company and drinks, they could take any of the small ships stashed about the island. There were two look out posts on the island. One was in the forest, and the other was in the swamps.

Currently the buccaneers were separated into two groups. Most of the crew was at the main post which was more like a fort in the forest. Captain Takasu, Sekuriti, Shiniami Reborn, Saiga, Himuro, Yanagi, and Yusei were in in the swamp post/fort. The captain didn't want there to be a mutiny or for someone to steal his galleon so he dictated that he, himself, his first mate, quartermaster, navigator, gunner, boatswain, and slave, respectfully, would stay at the swamp for the ship's protection.

Everyone had their own quarters in the fort although Captain Takasu quarters were noticeably larger by some account, but no one objected to this for fear of flogging or death under the captain's orders.

The galleon lay anchored at the harbor just inside the fort. Cannons lined the outermost walls of the fort incase a British, Spanish, French, or Dutch warship or other pirates tried to attack. In the center of the fort was a single building in which meetings and plans were brought about and conducted. There was one last building near the far end of the fortified pirate enclosure. This building was used for torture of captured seas men, crew, and/or captains as well as punishment for the crew for disobeying the captain's orders.

For the most part the six crew members and their captain stayed in their quarters, guarded the walls, or attended the occasional meeting or two. If it were an ordinary night, that would be what they would be doing, but this night was anything but ordinary.

The captain had been in a particularly good mood and called for a celebration in the meeting house for no apparent reason at all. The six raiders gathered for the meeting without knowing the cause of this celebration. Captain Takasu arrived much later and announced the shocking news. England was currently undergoing a revolution called the Glorious Revolution. Takasu went on to proclaim that since a revolution was taking place, it would be a perfect time to attack merchant vessels. He then brought out several cases of different alcoholic beverages. Brandy, whiskey, gin, beer, and ginger ale are just a few.

The night went by with Takasu, Sekuriti, Himuro, Saiga, and Yanagi drinking the night away. The three pirate hunters refused to let Yusei drink anything, but once they were drunk enough, they gave the fifteen year old a bottle of whiskey while Yanagi began telling a story about The Dragon Star. Shinigami Reborn chose not to drink knowing one of them had to be capable for watch later in the night.

Shinigami Reborn was a man in his mid-twenties who always wore a dark greenish blue cloak. Only a select few had seen the mysterious man's face, and those people were in this very fort. Everyone else had seen his evil faceless side. He was a mystery to most of the crew even Captain Takasu who had coerce the man to become a pirate and his quartermaster. It was his ruthlessness to those who disobeyed orders that caused Takasu want him as a quartermaster to keep the crew in line. Now Shinigami gained many enemies because of this, and how the captain treated him as if he were more important than most of the other over three hundred crew members.

At the moment Shinigami was with Sekuriti, the first mate, discussing the crew and the Treasure. Sekuriti was doing most of the talking since someone could barely get a word in when talking to the drunken first mate. Sekuriti would often go on rants about certain crew members and some of the captain's decisions. His current topic was the youngest member of the crew, the captain's slave.

Sekuriti is a man in his early thirties with a curly black mustache and short black hair. He often wears a dark grey shirt with a black coat that cuts off before it reaches his waistline, dark trousers that are as black as the midnight sky, and grey boots. He is ruthless and aggressive to those who cross him but is also manipulative to the weak minded, or those who only saw one side of an encounter. The older man often talked about many of the crew members behind their backs. He is a person you wouldn't want to cross for he will make you pay even if it was an accident.

But back to the current conversation, "That damn boy thinks just because a few people have his back, he's safe," Sekuriti growled to the younger man his voice low, "I'd like to show him how 'safe' he is."

'Calm down, Sekuriti. You're drunk remember," Shinigami replied, "Don't do anything you'll regret. Besides he's not that safe being a slave to the captain."

"He'll get what's coming to him sooner or later," the older man slurred before getting up and leaving Shinigami alone to collect his thoughts.

An hour later most everyone at the fort was asleep with the exception of two people. One of the two was on night patrol while the other had dragged another to the torture building. He strapped the unconscious young man to a table before going to get a sharp knife. Slowly he walked to the teenager careful not to make a sound as not to wake the boy since he was a light sleeper and wasn't sure if that included while he was drunk. After finally reaching the boy he grabbed the young man's face and held it still while he used the knife to carve a jagged backwards five and a small backwards D on his left cheek making sure that the cut would scar and be on the fifteen year old's face forever. He also carved a star on his forehead underneath his bangs. The man smirked at his work before taking the boy back to his quarters.

* * *

The next morning the young man awoke feeling unbearable pain in his cheek and forehead. He rose and calmly searched the room for a mirror to see it he was alright. When he found a shard of the broken mirror that he broke the last time they were docked at this fort, he was shocked to say the least, and that was an understatement.

_"_اللعنة عليك_! _فعلت هذا من لي؟_" _the dark haired young man yelled angry at who did this to him.

On his cheek and forehead were two separate cuts. The one on his left cheek was a backwards five with a small backwards D while the one on his forehead was a star with five points or ends. The cuts were most likely permanent and had already begun to scar. They would be scars in a couple of days. At the moment the cuts needed to be cleaned so it wouldn't get infected.

"Saiga! _Ξυπνήστε__! __Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά__σας__Navia__τεμπέλης__!_" The young man yelled throughout the room briefly forgetting they weren't on the ship. When he remembered they weren't on the galleon, he muttered, "_Γαμώτο__ξέχασα__δεν είμαστε__στο πλοίο_."

With that he walked out of his barrack, down the familiar halls to one of his unofficial guardians. He hoped that everyone else was still asleep because running into his master or the first mate was the last thing he needed, and they hated him at times. Everything seemed to be fine so he walked around the corner only to have aJames II Dragoon Pistol pointed at his head.

"Oh, it's you kid," the other man began to lower his gun, "what are you doing up this early?"

"Shinigami, I'm going to see Saiga," the teenager hastily responded. "Now if you don't mind I have to leave."

"Come with me boy. I'll clean those cuts for you," the man now identified as Shinigami demanded leaving him with little choice in the matter.

Down the halls they went passing door after door, and going down corridors that the young man didn't remember seeing before. His thoughts were more jumbled than cat that had been left in the wild when it had a loving family at a home. Shinigami had never shown a hint of kindness to him so why start now. Why would he care if he was hurt when he turned a blind eye on some of the captain and his worst cases? It was puzzling and confusing.

Shinigami had doubts on his motives as well. He wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty or not. He had seen the captain punish the boy several times in a drunken rage. He knew Sekuriti would do something like this to ruin the boy. He couldn't remember ever wanting to help the boy so why start now.

"_I told you why. He's the key to the future. The midnight star on his head is even more proof. While you might die in this time, you will live again in another," _a voice hissed in his head.

He had heard her voice ever since they came upon the west side of South America a couple years ago. She was irritating and annoying at times, but she had a point. The boy didn't need to die. He didn't know why she chose to bother him of all the crew, but it was nice to her soothing voice every once in a while even if she got on her nerves.

He'd often asked for her name only to receive silence as his answer. It was causing him to believe that she didn't have a name, but then again everyone has a name. This woman's spirit has to have a name unless she wasn't even a human, but that wasn't possible since she could speak his native tongue. He still couldn't help but wonder.

_"What is your name, miss? I've asked before but received no answer,"_ Shinigami whispered. Although his companion heard him, he remained silent convinced that the older man was speaking to someone else.

There was silence for quite some time before she sighed and signaled that she would answer by lightly tipping his cloak backwards by a margin. _"Of all the things you ask it is my name you seek,"_ her voice was light and airy as she spoke. _"I knew you were_ _different from the rest since you are one of the few who holds true to an ancient religion of your people when others were forced to recant the Baltic religion of your home. You believe in many gods such as my people did long ago."_

_ "What does this have to do with your name?"_ Shinigami's whisper began to grow faint to the outside world. _"I'm glad to know why you picked me, but that still doesn't answer my original question."_

_ "Very well since you have been patient I will tell you in a moment," _she replied soft like a feather which had just been plucked from an exotic bird. _"First though, do you believe in reincarnation and the ancient battle of light verses dark?"_

_ "For the first, I do most of the time and yes to the second question,"_ Shinigami answered the woman's strange but reasonable question.

_"I knew you would, but," _she sighed, _"it is more complicated at the moment to go into to details so I will tell you my common name that my people call me by. It is __Hada__Antiguo."_

_ "Hada Antiguo," _Shinigami remembered hearing it once before but not asking the meaning,_ "__That is Spanish, right__?"_

_ "__Correct though it is not my original name__," _her voice lost its airy tone instead it was sad as if something had happened to her people and name.

_"What is your original name, then?"_ He couldn't help but ask.

_"I cannot remember since parts of my memories have been tapered by 'them' so I can't tell you," _this time her tone seemed to be of sorrow, anger, and remorse. _"I'm sorry."_

_ "It is ok since it's not your fault,"_ Shinigami replied before there was silence again.

His companion felt the tension in the air but didn't voice anything. He was more worried about where they were heading since he had never been down these halls. His mind was set on why he'd never been down here and if this was just a trap meant to punish him more. His hope was that the tension was only there from when the quartermaster had been talking to whoever was in his head though he wasn't sure if that was the case or not. You could never tell what the quartermaster was thinking or up to.

"Shinigami, you were talking to a spirit," the younger one finally broke the silence. "Don't deny it. I saw many people talk to them in Egypt."

"I was though it doesn't matter since we need to clean those cuts. I don't think they will-" Shinigami began to speak hoping to switch the topic back to the matter on hand.

"They will," Yusei interrupted knowing the truth already. He didn't want to hear what wasn't true although sometimes he didn't believe it all the time. "They're deep enough to scar so they most likely will."

"Well then, we should get it clean."

The two walked through several more twists and turns before finally Shinigami grabbed Yusei's arm and pulled him into a room all while shutting the door. The room was one of the smaller rooms that Yusei had seen. There was a made bed against the wall, a desk with medical supplies on it, and the door they had come through. Yusei immediately sat down on the bed knowing it would be best to be sitting while his wounds were being cleaned.

Shinigami went and started searching through the medical supplies they had, but there weren't that many to choose from. He finally found a clean rag and water. Then he proceeded to wet the rag and advanced to the teenager. After about three minutes Shinigami had the wounds cleaned. Finally he dried the boy's cheek and forehead.

"I guess we should start calling you Midnight Star instead of by your name," Shinigami joked gaining laughter from the boy.

"You might have to tell the rest of the crew that then since they listen to you more than anyone except the captain," Yusei laughed.

Shinigami joined in soon after since he knew most of the crew listened to him more than the first mate. It had been a long time since he laughed. He was starting to see why the woman believed in this boy so much.

So the two laughed the rest of the morning until they were sure that people would be getting up they stopped and returned to their regular duties.

* * *

**That is all I have for now. The next chapter will be in the same time frame as this one. I used three languages in this chapter and here they are.**

**Translations –** **Arabic: Damn it! Who did this to me?**

**Greek: Saiga! Wake up! I need your help, you lazy Navia!**

**Damn, I forgot we aren't on the ship.**

**Shinigami Reborn is another name for Shira from the Fortune Cup. Sekuriti is Indonesian for security, and he is the guy who took Kalin in when he blew up the security HQ.**

** I used one more, but I want you guys to figure that one out. I gave you guys the language and a few hints so that should help.**

** I'll try to have the next one out by my birthday which is in this month.**

**Please review, favorite, or alert. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Secret Town

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I haven't had that much time to write chapters down. I might have to just type the chapters since I'm on the computer more than I have time to write in my notebook. For those of you that didn't see my announcement, I will try to update at least once a month.**

** I came up with the idea for this chapter after reading **_**Seeker Heart**_**'s review. I hope this explains a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my characters and the plot.**

* * *

November 10, 1688

In the Massachusetts Bay colony, there was a small town that no one but the people that lived there cared about. It really didn't have anything other than every day crops that the other towns sold, too. It did have one important factor that the others didn't. A few of the men were pirate hunters that received extra money for the capture of famous pirates from the governor.

These men helped the town stay alive by employing adolescent men to work for them and young girls to take care of their properties while they were away. Eight of the men in the town were pirate hunters who hated the thought of their town being called useless and unimportant. They made sure to disguise themselves as men wishing to join a pirate crew so they had an upper hand that other hunters didn't. They became well-liked within the crews of their victims. Hardly any pirates were spared.

But let's get back to our small little town, shall we? The mayor of this town was a strong built, well-mannered man by the name of Richard Atlas. He has two children and a wife who is six feet under. She died in the child birth of their third child who died alongside their mother. Unlike the governors that the king sends to the colony, Richard has short blonde hair as if he'd been working in the fields all his life, venetian red eyes, and a pale complexion. He wore brown knee length britches and long white stockings, a white linen shirt with a faded blue jacket, and the shoes he wore were black and had a strange buckle.

His two children were complete opposites of each other. The oldest, Jack, was a male with spiky blonde hair, his mother's violet eyes, and a pale complexion like his father. He was very temperamental and acted as if he ruled the town, but had a gentle side that most saw underneath the harsh attitude. He was considered what we would call a ladies man today. The youngest and second child, Scarlet, was a female with long brown hair that she never wore up, violet, red eyes, and a skin that was easily burned by Ra's violent rays. She was considered the sweetest and most charming young lady until someone threatened her friends because then she became vicious in her retribution.

For two children so different, they got along just fine although there were times when Scarlet would play with fire, Jack's temper. It helped that they had the same group friends who settled their arguments. They decided when they were younger that they would be friends with each other's friends. It worked out just fine until now since they were teenagers. Jack was fifteen and Scarlet thirteen.

Their friends weren't bothered by the fact at all, but then again only the twins were siblings like Jack and Scarlet, and it's hard when you figure out your brother likes one of your best friends. Which is exactly what Scarlet found out today, it angered and confused the thirteen year old.

"Jack," she whined, "why did you have to fall for Carol? She is my only friend who can tell me about life on the farm. Aki is a wealthy business man's only daughter, and Mist is an apprentice to the innkeeper's wife."

"I can't help myself. Besides Scar, father would never approve of me courting someone below my rank," He tried to explain to his young sister.

They were about to leave the mayor's house which was one of the nicer buildings in Hopeston. Their friends were waiting for them in the clearing of the forest where no one ever went. Right now, the two were late because of their father calling them to a meeting and their small battle. Another thing Scarlet didn't like was being late for a meeting with their friends.

They arrived ten minutes late and their friends were nowhere in sight. Scarlet thought they were hiding while Jack thought they hadn't arrived yet. Another argument ensued since the two almost never agreed on any subject. They stopped when the bushes started to giggle. Scarlet crept slowly towards the bushes and pulled out the twins, Rua and Ruka.

"Got you!" the brown haired girl yelled. "Now where are the others, and by others I mean Aki, Mist, Carol, Kalin, and Crow?"

"I don't know," Rua laughed before getting really hyper. "How did you find us? You won't find the others. Have you ever met a pirate?"

"Bushes don't laugh. We will, and no we have never met a pirate, and we never will," Jack answered confidently.

Scarlet managed to convince the twins to help them find the rest so they set off further in the forest in search of the rest of their gang. They split up into three groups: the twins went north, Jack set off east, and Scarlet took off towards setting sun. The twins met up with Aki just as they had planned when Crow figured that the two would be late. Jack and Scarlet would meet up with them later very confused.

Jack's rage was growing the further he trudged with no sign what so ever of Aki, Mist, Carol, Kalin, or Crow. When he found the birdbrain or so called mastermind, he were murder them by either strangulation or bashing their heads into a tree with his bare hands, but he didn't want to stain his white shirt with their blood so more likely strangulation. Even though the three had been friends since they could walk, Jack didn't get along well with either as well anymore. Maybe it had something to do with his little sister; he didn't know.

Suddenly he was slammed to the ground by a tremendous force he couldn't register. He did feel his hands being tied behind his back with rope, but the hands that were tying him felt feminine. He lost all consciousness with five minutes.

Scarlet on the other hand was having the time of her life. Although she chose not to tell her brother what their friends had been planning this past month, she knew what was going on, and all she had to do was find Kalin and Crow to surprise him. She ran through the woods trying to remember the exact directions they had given her.

She arrived at a clearing that she had never been to before and began to wander towards a strange monument in the clearing when a net covered her. Two men she recognized grabbed the net and carried her off.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Jack and Scarlet along with their captors met up with the masterminds of this plot and their caretaker for the time being. The two eight year olds had so much fun planning the kidnapping and meeting. The fourteen year old girl who was taking care of them for the time being was in her own world thinking about an older man who was trying to court her to no avail at the moment.

"Rua! Ruka! What were you two thinking?" Scarlet screeched from inside the net causing her brother to wake up. "You don't kidnap someone in broad daylight. You wait until it's night."

"Scarlet, why are you even telling them to kidnap people," Jack moaned from the pain in his head.

"Sorry Jack, but it was the only way to keep you from running off in the middle of our meetings," Aki explained. "By the way it was Rua and Ruka's plan."

"Alright, it's time to get this meeting started," Rua yelled ready for the daily report. "Kalin, you start."

"Nothing new, kid. Although there were some people sneaking around our clearing a few days ago, it would probably be best if we don't return there for a while," Kalin warned before Crow began his report.

"The blacksmith's getting a lot more orders in for weapons. I guess more people wanted to be protected in case one of the other towns tries to attack again since we get along great with the natives. Also there's no news from Tenzen, Himuro, or Saiga."

"Everything is fine in the country side," Carol reported before turning sour. "Mr. Jones seems to be trying to stir up trouble again."

"I haven't noticed anything at the shop other Divine spending more time around," Aki sighed not even wanting to go into details.

"I have been having strange visions," Mist began which gained everyone's full attention. "There's this ship that seems so familiar. Once I'm on this ship, I see a whip crashing down on one section of the ship. It eventually stops only to be replaced by a knife. The knife tears that section to pieces. I think it means that someone on that ship is being harmed in some way."

"Mist, it's probably a nightmare that means nothing. You only have visions about people you meet or know so this probably isn't one," Kalin assured her since Mist had begun to cry for the stress of the vision.

"I don't think so. I think it's about someone I will meet that will play an important role in our futures," she explained.

"Father's is being pressured into making new laws that benefit the governor," Scarlet said trying to give her friend some time.

"I want to meet the man Saiga writes about in his letters. He seems so nice from the way Saiga speaks of him," Rua changed the subject because that was all the reports. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

Saiga was in his quarter on the ship once again. After a week of relaxation the captain decided to set sail again this time towards the Spanish colonies in the New World. Luckily, their hideout wasn't too far from the for mentioned colonies, but still Saiga had to study the maps. His mind was somewhere else entirely. He was worried because the captain had called Yusei to his quarters most likely for punishment of challenging orders yesterday. Saiga knew one thing about the boy that he liked: he sure didn't like following orders to kill an innocent, had determination, and wasn't afraid of the punishment he would receive for disobeying. He guessed by that the fifteen year old would be gone for five hour when the boy returned two hours later; his breathing was ragged.

"What happened this time?" Saiga asked worried about his condition.

"_Fudo! How many times have I had to do this?" The captain yelled at the mentioned youth._

'_You'll have to as many as I disobey,' was the correct answer but the youth instead choice to speak words that would doom him, "You'll do it as many times as you order me to kill someone who has done me no harm, or as many as you please."_

_The captain grabbed a handful of the boy's hair to make him yell out it pain, but he didn't angering the captain even more. He pushed the young man towards the wall of his quarters and while the boy was disorientated, he turned him and locked his wrists into the chains on the wall. He tore the shirt's back to where the fifteen year old's back was exposed. He then proceeded to whip the poor boy even after he started to bleed. The boy didn't cry out or scream knowing that was what the captain wanted to hear. After about thirty lashes, the whipping stopped. The boy felt the chains on his wrist unlock and himself being turned to face the captain but did not respond because the pain was too much to bear._

_When the captain spoke again it was if the devil himself was speaking, "Fudo, I don't think ye understand how to follow orders so maybe this will teach ye."_

_He then pulled out his dagger and ran it across the boy's throat making sure to allow his disobedient crew member to know he could slit his throat if he wanted to. He grabbed Fudo's right arm and began to cut it to where nearly every inch of his arm was covered in blood._

_The captain's next words were the worst part, "Now ye and I are goin' to play a little game here. I'm sure ye will be in extreme pain."_

The young man shuddered at the memory of two hours ago. His punishment today was worse than any he had ever received. The beatings he could handle but the other part he couldn't. When his breathing returned to normal, Saiga gave him something to drink.

"He's never done anything that bad," Saiga commented after hearing the tale of what Captain Takasu had done to his young friend.

"I guess I angered him with my answer," Yusei sighed. "I really wish I didn't now though."

"Maybe if you obeyed orders you wouldn't have suffered," the navigator replied before shaking his head.

"I still wouldn't even if he tied me down and tried to kill me," The defiant fifteen year old.

* * *

"He's probably trying to find a way to bring those filthy, murderous pirates to our town," Jack suggested having gotten over his minor concussion.

"Do you really think Saiga, Tenzen, and Himuro are fine? I am just worried that they might have been found out," Ruka explained.

"Don't worry, Ruka. I know them and they will pull through without a scratch," Scarlet assured the young girl. "I found something I think you guys should take a look at in another clearing. Come on."

They all followed the brown haired girl to through the forest to the clearing where she had been kidnapped by Kalin and Crow. When they arrived and saw the strange monument, they were confused about what it was. Aki walked towards the monument and touched it before anyone could protest. They were blinded by a white light that seemed to surround Aki and the monument that looked a dragon like serpent. When the light receded, Aki stood staring at the monument with understanding eyes. She started to sway, and Crow caught her.

Kalin could see that Crow cared about Aki by looking in his eyes. He knew the burgundy haired girl would never know because Crow wouldn't tell her. He decided to let love flow its own course instead of get involved.

Aki woke up a few minutes later with full remembrance of what she had accepted. She accepted the fact that she was a white witch that wouldn't use her new powers for evil and would try to stop the use of black magic. She also figured out what Mist's vision meant but chose to keep that to herself since she thought he was charming.

"Aki, are you alright? You fainted, and we didn't see what happened to you in that light," Ruka asked worried about her friend.

"I am fine, Ruka. I don't know what happened either," she lied since she knew people were afraid of witches and that they sold their souls to the devil. _'I don't want to concern them or get myself killed for witchcraft. When I meet him, I will tell him what I am since he will not be afraid of me.'_

"So what are we going to do now?" Rua asked wondering out loud.

"We could mess with the town folk," Crow suggested.

"No, they would suspect us," Jack explained. "Besides we still haven't explained how that wolf ended up in town."

"We could explore the forest," Carol suggested. "There might be a lake somewhere if we look hard enough."

"Let's get going then," Rua shouted before anyone could object or agree.

They set off past the monument following a stream with the twins in the lead since they knew the forest better than anyone, and believed that the stream would lead to a lake. The twins were in the front as always followed by Mist, Kalin, Crow, Scarlet, and Aki. Jack was in the rear sulking with Carol right beside him.

The twins were the first to see the body of water. The lake wasn't very large, but it was a fairly good sized lake. In their joy, the others realized that they had found the lake. Rua ran to the lake and jumped right in. Ruka, Mist, Kalin, Carol, Aki, and Crow soon followed the energetic young boy. The girls were still in their dresses and boys in their shirts and pants since they weren't that comfortable undressing in front of members of the opposite sex. Jack, of course, didn't join in the fun, but with the way Carol looked at the moment he was thinking about it.

Scarlet was not in the water for an entirely different reason. Whenever she entered the water, her skin would become ghostly pale. So far only Jack knew about her 'condition' as they called it. The siblings believed it was their mother trying to reach out to them through Scarlet. She looked up and noticed that Kalin was swimming towards the middle of the lake where it was deeper. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to dive in and swim towards him for some odd reason. It was as if something bad would happen if she didn't. _'Please Lord, don't let my skin color change and let me help my friend,'_ she silently prayed.

The brown haired girl dived in the water and swam under the water towards her friend. As she got closer, she came to realize Kalin's skin was deathly pale, and he started to sink down. She dove underwater, grabbed her icy haired friend's waist, and dragged him to the shore. She called for her brother's help after she laid him on the grassy fields. This gained the attention of the rest of their friends bringing them towards their three friends on shore. Jack searched to see if their friend was breathing. The twins, Mist, Carol, Scarlet, and Crow watched worriedly as Jack tried to see if Kalin was alive. Aki knew how to save him but couldn't say anything since Jack wouldn't let anyone talk.

After Jack had given up, Aki finally spoke up. "I can save him if you let me try."

"Why didn't you say something before, Aki?!" Jack screamed at the burgundy haired witch.

"You didn't let anyone speak until now, Jack," the girl replied.

Aki knelt down beside their dying friend; for a moment she seemed to be praying. She placed her hands, palms down hands clinched, on his chest before applying pressure as _Negro Rosa_ instructed. The spirit had been with her ever since she accepted the offer to become a witch. The spirit explained that she was here to guide her on her path. She had also mentioned that there were others like her by the names of _Hada Antiguo, Estrella, Demonios Rojos, Pluma Negro, _and _La Vida Corriente._ After a few minutes, Kalin coughed and began to breathe again. Congratulations went out to Aki for bringing Kalin back to life.

Aki was glad that Kalin was alive because she didn't know what they would do if she didn't and was worried that they would find out what she had become. If they told the townsfolk, she would be burned at the stake or hanged by the neck until pronounced dead. She knew the punishment for witchcraft since she read the books in her father's shop when she helped out and had nothing to do. They couldn't find out now at least not until _he_ arrived. _His _choices would help determine her fate. If _he_ was like the others, then she would clearly be as good as dead. She knew _he_ was different though because she could since that _he_ was and will always be different from everyone else. Why did she choose this fate of all the ones she could have? Why choose to be a witch knowing that death would be the most likely fate if someone found her out? There was a simple answer that she could barely explain herself. Maybe _he_ could explain it to her later on.

* * *

_The light was blinding to Aki, but a voice kept telling her that everything would be alright. She could tell it was feminine, soft, and gentle but had an underlying tone she couldn't place. She didn't understand why it was speaking to her of all people since she was the daughter of an unknown small business man, but it made her believe that she would become someone important._

"_Open your eyes, child. There is nothing to be afraid of," it whispered to the burgundy haired girl who had laid her hand upon the dragon statue._

_Aki opened her eyes and saw a black haired women standing in front of her. The women looked to be in her early twenties and wore a long, flowing rose colored dress, her eyes were hidden from the nearly fourteen year old, and she wore black lace up boots that came above her ankles. She was stunningly beautiful with her fair skin and would make any man want her with just a glance._

"_Who are you, and where are we?" the confused girl probed the older woman._

_ The two were standing the middle of a rose garden with several different types of roses. Aki felt at home in this beautiful garden for some odd reason almost as if she had lived or been here before. Even though she loved the colors of the flowers, the amber eyed girl noticed that there were a few black roses and she felt drawn to the dark flower._

"_I have several different names that people have called me as do my brothers and sister. The most common is Negro Rosa. You are in my domain of roses, pain, and surprisingly young love. I can't explain that last one without going into detail about my lover," she explained to the young teenager in front of her._

"_Who are your brothers and sister if you don't mind me asking?" the cat like girl asked her confusion changing to curiosity._

"_My you do ask many questions, but I will answer that as long as I can ask you one," Nergo Rosa replied, and after receiving a nod in answer she continued. "My sister is Hada Antiguo while my brothers are Demonios Rojos, Pluma Negro, and_ _La Vida Corriente. My brother and lover is Estrella. Now my question is would you like the power to save people's lives and changes events in your life?"_

"_What do you mean 'power to save people's lives and change events in your life'?" she replied. "What would happen to me?"_

_The woman sighed, "I mean would you like to become a witch, use your magic for the forces of good, and defeat witches and creatures that use their powers for the forces of evil?"_

_Aki thought about the offer for a minute or two before giving the powerful woman an answer that she didn't expect. "I will become one if you are my guardian and guide me in the right direction."_

_The women smiled and replied simply this, "I will, my child. I will always be with you as long as you live and after your life until your soul finally rests in peace."_

_Aki felt some pain enter her body after accepting the offer she had been given and had a vision showing her a man a year and a half older than her being beaten and tortured. It was the first time she had seen a man without a shirt on so she blushed, but the blush faded when she realized he was in pain and needed help from someone. The pain subsided as the vision began to disappear._

"_Hush, child. He will be alright," Negro Rosa comforted the young girl while holding her as if a mother would hold and comfort their child. "Hada Antiguo and Estrella are watching over him to make sure that he will live. I can't guarantee his safety since they see it fit to allow him to be hurt to teach him things that will serve him later in life."_

"_You are sure they are watching over him? I don't know why, but I don't want him to die," the girl looked up at Rosa as she had dubbed._

"_Yes, I am sure they are," Rosa replied._

* * *

Once Kalin felt like all the water was out of his lungs, he asked his friends what happened, and they readily explained. Kalin was shocked to find out that two girls had saved his life while Jack couldn't do a single thing, and Crow stood by and did nothing to improve his condition. He did thank Scarlet and Aki for saving his life before motioning for Jack and Crow to follow him a little ways away. He made sure that they were out of range so that the girls couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I have only one question," he stated barely able to control his voice. "Why didn't either of you do anything to help me?"

"I tried," Jack mumbled barely audible.

"I didn't know what was going on, Kal. Sorry about that though," Crow answered his head bowed.

"I guess I can forgive you two then," Kalin sighed. "Jack when are you going to tell Carol you are falling for her? Crow the same goes for you."

"Kalin!" the two boys yelled at their friend who had nearly died a few moments ago.

"I just was asking a question," the golden eyed boy laughed knowing his friends all too well. He continued to laugh until Jack finally threatened to pummel him to a pulp in very different language and words. "Let's get to back to the girls and twins before they send someone out to search for us."

The rest of the day went on very uneventful unless you count the twins getting everyone chased by a huge grey wolf. Wait that is so let me explain what occurred to make it happen.

The group of friends were still at the lake although this time Jack and Scarlet had decided to join everyone in the water. Jack was near Carol talking to her as if it was a normal day, and he didn't have feelings for her at all. Aki was floating on the water trying to think of what to say to the boy she saw in that vision when he arrived at their town; Crow was right beside her trying to get her attention, but she continued to ignore his presence and think about the boy. Kalin wasn't going to try to go out as far after his near death experience and the others agreed that he shouldn't even try. Scarlet and Mist were talking in the shallow water about Mist's vision and Scarlet's love problem. None of them were watching the twins who had by this point gotten tired of being in the lake and snuck off.

At the moment, the two identical teal haired kids were further in the woods in the opposite direction in which they had came to get to the lake that they had been in. They were searching for anything that could entertain them long enough so they wouldn't have to return to the lake and their friends. The two had been walking for at least ten minutes when they came upon a small cave; that was in reality a wolves den where their pups were being hidden. The twins thought it would be a good place to hide from their friends who by this time had noticed their disappearance. The twin teal haired trouble makers ran into the dark, damp cave not expecting the events to follow, but then again no one ever expects the unexpected. The further the two explored the caves the less they could hear the outside world and their friends' frantic calls. They finally stumbled upon the wolves' den and the pups. Of course the twins didn't know these pups were wild wolf pups that would become the townsfolk's enemy. The pups were so adorable to the twins that they wanted to take them home and care for them as pets if their parents allowed them that is. Rua and Ruka each grabbed a pup and proceeded to carry it out of the cave only to run into the mother. The mother took one look at her pups in the arms of the twins before she started growling at the frightened eight year olds. The twins put the pups down and ran out of the cave with the mother wolf at their heels.

"HELP!" they screamed scared of what would happen if the mother wolf caught up with them.

Their cry for help brought their friends to their rescue for a bit before the wolf howled and other wolves came to help her in her chase. Crow picked up Ruka, and Kalin picked up Rua before they took off running for their lives. Every time they thought they had lost the wolf pack another jumped in the way of their escape route. This went on for at least thirty minutes before the girls had enough sense to climb the trees to where the wolves couldn't reach them. Unfortunately, the boys didn't exactly think about that until they heard the girls shout at them to climb as if they were idiots. Kalin and Crow let the twins climb up before they scurried up the tree as well. Jack on the other hand just climbed up not caring if he would fall or be wolf bait.

The wolves stalked the trees waiting for their victims to come down so they could attack. They would bark at the tree every once and a while to see what reaction that they got from the thieves and their rescuers. After about an hour, the wolves decided they had had enough fun tormenting the poor souls trapped in the trees and left to hunt again.

Once the group was sure that the wolf pack was gone, they climbed down the trees slowly and decided to return to the town for a day's worth. They knew they would need the rest with all the stress that was put on them this day although it was one of the more mild days that they had had in a very long time. Who knew what would happen the next day, week, month, and year? Although the biggest surprise would happen in two years, it would shock and excite the friends, and it would answer some of the questions that they had today. That day would be the best day of their lives, and they didn't even know what would happen. Since they didn't expect the unexpected today, they might not then or ever, but please expect the unexpected and have no expectations.

* * *

**Well there's this chapter. First I want to make something clear: I didn't mean to offend anyone by using the word **_**Negro**_**, but it happened to be the Spanish word that went with two of the names I used. I am really sorry if I offended anyone at all. Also I'm putting up a poll and I want to know what you guys think it will be on my profile.**

**Now since I had no guesses on who **_**Hada Antiguo **_**was**** I will extend the period of time for guesses, but now I am adding the names of **_**Estrella**_**, **_**Demonios Rojos, Pluma Negro, Nergo Rosa and **__**La Vida Corriente. **_**I hope to get some guesses since they play a bigger role later on. I'll offer a small spoiler for the first person that guessing correctly or close enough to correct.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Past Events Rediscovered

** Hey, I'm back sooner than I usually am. I thought you guys deserved an earlier update instead of waiting nearly a month. **

**Okay, no one had a clue who **_**Hada Antiguo, Estrella**_**, **_**Demonios Rojos, Pluma Negro, Negro Rosa, and La vida corriente **_**so I'll go ahead and tell you who they are. **_**Hada Antiguo **_**is Ancient Fairy, **_**Demonios Rojos **_**is Red Demon's, **_**Estrella **_**is Stardust although in****Spanish estrella means star, **_**Pluma Nergo**_** is****Black Feather, **_**Negro Rosa **_**is Black Rose, and finally **_**La vida corriente **_**is Life stream. I had to leave out dragon or that would be a dead giveaway on who they were. Besides, I had to add the dragons in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

* * *

It was three days after the group of friends escaped from 'Paradise Without Payment' and their encounters with the supernatural world was growing since Jezebel apparently had several contacts that belonged to a group of specially trained supernatural creatures that were deadly to any supernatural that was on their kill list. So far they had met a werewolf, the creature that turned Jezebel who was a vampire, a grim that hunted down all unfriendly super naturals, a grim reaper that kept the grim in check, a jinni which is a type of shape shifter, and a siren that seemed to have a history with the guys. Leo enjoyed talking to the grim, jinni, and siren to hear their wild tales while Luna liked hearing what the grim reaper had to say. All in all, everyone was getting used to staying with Jezebel. Everyone but Jack that is.

He still didn't trust Jezebel or the siren at all for two different reasons entirely. He didn't trust Jezebel because the blonde didn't trust witches that much since what happened with Charlette. As for the siren, Mirabel, they had never gotten along mainly because of Yusei. Mirabel was a beautiful young woman with vibrant red hair, electric blue eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. They had been getting along just fine until she humiliated him in the summer of 1870 in Italy all because of a comment he made.

Mirabel, Jack, Kalin, Misty, and the twins were all in the living room/area doing basically nothing but talking and getting to know each other for Mirabel, Misty, and the teal haired twins. Mirabel was casually lounging on a dark brown chaise lounge chair with the twins sitting on the floor in front of her while Misty and Kalin were on the love seat adjacent to the lounge chair, and Jack sat in ordinary red chair that clashed with the greens on the walls and in the paintings. The violet eyed man kept shooting glares at the young siren who caught on fairly quickly and decided to have some fun with this situation.

"Hey!" the siren's nearly songlike voice yelled. "Do you kids want to know how I met these fine young men, and some things that happened because of that fateful meeting?"

There was a mixture of responses from the group of immortals and mortals in the room. The two fourteen year olds were all for the idea for two different reasons; Luna thought it would give them more insight on what their older friends from Satellite had done before the meeting they had because of the Signer/Dark Signer War while Leo just wanted to hear an adventure story. Misty was interested but didn't want to seem nosey to her friends. Jack openly displayed his discontent and objection to the idea.

Kalin just gave the woman some advice, "Try and keep it PG-13. Luna and Leo don't need to know everything that we did during that time."

"I will, Kal," she assured the icy haired former dark signer. "Now this tale begins in the summer of 1870 in Italy before the Franco-Prussian War began…"

_In the Italian city of Naples, there was an eighteen year old girl that lived in an abandoned house on the edge of the city. She lived here because it was close to the sea and was worried about what would happen if the rest of the city found out what she was. This young woman hadn't had a family since she was ten years of age by a man that was just trying to survive each passing day. The man was convicted of murder and hanged by the neck until pronounced dead which saddened the young girl who thought the man didn't mean to kill her family._

_The woman had lived in the city her entire life which was a very short amount of time. Although the city was her home and the place where she was born, she felt more at home when she was in or near the sea. She couldn't explain why until she reached the ripe age of sixteen. That was the day she began to sing for money because someone had told her she was really good at it. She noticed that while she was singing the men and boys seemed almost as if they were_ _hypnotized by her voice. It confused her for a few months before she realized the truth of the matter: she was a siren and could use her voice to control men to do her every wish._

_That was nearly two years ago since then she had charmed nearly two hundred men and boys, and nobody had ever suspected what she was doing. Even though they hadn't begun to suspect, she knew she didn't want to chance it and make a mistake. She didn't even want to think about what they would do if they found out. Then again she could charm the men, and the women didn't have much of a voice in the community so she wouldn't have to worry about them. It all depended on how people found out and how many learned of her dark secret. She shook her head trying to rid of these thoughts so she could start the day's work. She had heard some sailors had arrived in the city from the country that had recently had a bloody civil war and were trying to get the war out of their system. She knew they could be the perfect catch since she was running low on papal liras._

_She looked outside and noticed the sun had nearly risen above the land making her realize she could possibly be late to her post where she sang to the masses. She couldn't be late because Victor Emmanuel, the Italian king, would most likely take away heard right to perform to the people since their agreement was she would sing at certain hours to influence the people that everything was alright. If she didn't or was late for her performance, she would be imprisoned for months on end before being released at a date she wouldn't know._

_What she didn't know was that this day wasn't going to be an ordinary day or performance because some of those sailors weren't the ordinary people that she thought they were. They were not in her city to escape the war they had recently fought in or to get involved in another war that she could see coming soon if the leaders weren't careful or decided to gain more land for their kingdom. They were in Naples, Italy for an entirely different reason that nobody could fathom if they just looked at them and judged them based on their rough appearance and first impression. All they assumed was that they were Americans that most likely wouldn't care for their city, customs, or traditions, but these sailors were more than that because they had been alive for nearly two hundred years, and one was on the run from the past and mistakes that they had made when they were less than twenty years of age. There were five of these sailors who were from the late seventeenth century in her beautiful city for reasons that remained unknown to all. There were four young men and a young woman that was younger than the men by two years._

_The young siren finally arrived at her final destination that was old justice building that hadn't been used in half a century. Vines had begun to spring up on the walls of the building used to judge the guilty and the innocent depending on the crime and where the people were at the time of the crime. The vines had given the area new life that Mirabel loved to see when she performed for the people. The building its self was that of old life dying and new life being reborn in beauty which proved how much the city had grown in half a century. The building was more wooden than brick on the walls, but it was still one of the most beautiful buildings in the city in the red haired siren eyes. She began walking up the stairs to her podium to get ready for her first show of many she would do on this beautiful day. She had been mistaken about the hour because once she arrived she realized she had about thirty more minutes until her. She decided to sing to a few of the animals that wondered around the area. _

_Before she knew it, her thirty minutes were up, and people were in the streets waiting her to sing a song that was completely her own. She had done it a few times before when people asked to hear her original pieces, but it gave her more work to do so she rarely did sing original songs unless she had promised the crowd she would write something new for them. They were usually dedicated to someone in the crowd that she barely knew but always about love since love songs allowed her to control the male population easier. She had promised one small song a few days before on this day exact day._

_She began to hum the song before she began to sing, "__Ci siamo incontrati__in__una bella giornata estiva__,  
__E 'stato__nei pressi della baia__di Napoli__,  
__Lei è stato__il capitano della__nave__di pescatori__  
__Mentre ero__fanciulla__in un viaggio__colpa.__  
__Un__bellissimo inizio__di qualcosa di grande__,  
__E__nessuno di noi__voleva aspettare__.  
__Abbiamo deciso di__sposarsi__il giorno__di luglio__settimo,__  
__Ma il destino__aveva__le idee degli altri__, sotto forma di __bellissimi angeli__.  
__È__caduto per__una di quelle__bestie__indesiderati__  
__Che ha vinto__il tuo__cuore attraverso__una festa__seducente__,  
__Ma__si è scelto di__mantenere il suo__segreto__da me.__  
__Amore__bello__, __perché hai__cessa__stato visto__?  
__Che cosa avevo fatto__che ti__arrabbiare__?  
__Quando ho scoperto__, eravamo __attraverso.__  
__Addio__, amore mio __bello. "_

_Once the song ended and she closed her eyes, she crowd applauded as if she was the second ruler of the country that would become the world's first totalitarian state the world had seen that everyone was afraid to be the first one to stop clapping lest be charged with treason. She opened her eyes to see what the crowd thought of her new song, but when she did, she noticed that a young man in the crowd wasn't affected by her voice. The very fact that he was not under her spell intrigued her so she decided to find out more about him tomorrow. Tomorrow would be her day off._

_The next day, that man was still in her thoughts although she had no idea on how to find him, but she had a feeling he was one of the sailors from the country across the sea. That helped her a bit more than she realized. She exited her house at the break of dawn because she didn't know how long it would take to find the man that sparked her interest. It actually didn't take long to find him because of a scar she had seen on him the day before. The scar was on the left side of his face and was jagged as if done by someone inexperienced with a knife, but it could have been done intentionally. The place she found him was where most of the sailors stayed when they were in the city from weeks at sea: the __caffé. _

_He was there with three other young men and a younger woman. The group was very odd for her to see since they all were completely different. The woman had brown hair that reached a bit below her shoulder, violet red eyes, and had a very pale complexion and wore the simplest light blue dress of their time. One man had icy blue, chin length hair, golden eyes, and also had a pale complexion while another had short, wild orange hair, grey eyes, and a slight tan, and the last before the one that had captured her interest was the man with short, blonde hair, the darkest violet eyes she had seen, and a pale complexion that was darker than the woman's and icy haired man's. Finally, the one that sparked her interest had shoulder length ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, and a tan complexion but not that tan. Coupled with the scar, she found him very attractive. They all noticed her in an instance and nodded at her to speak about what she wanted to know._

_Her brain rattled for the right questions to ask for a long time before she came up with some. "Who are you people because you are not exactly normal, are you? Why are you here?"_

_The dark haired man was the one that answered her question although not in the way she had hoped. "We will talk but not here. It's not safe to talk about that topic here in public. Follow us."_

_He began to get up, and the others around him followed him out the door before she decided to follow as well. He led them through a series of alley ways and back roads she had never seen in her life before. He kept walking for what seemed like days but was really a matter of at least one hour. He finally stopped walking in what seemed like circles and walked into a large building that was said to be owned by some foreigners that were rarely ever seen. That's when she realized that they owned the beautiful house that everyone wished to live in. _

_The inside was even more beautiful than the outside of the palace. There were stairways to the right and left sides of the entrance way. The colors of the walls were so bright that she had to shield her eyes. The furniture was a bit out dated though since it looked as if it was from King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette's palace._

"_They're not quite from the Palace of Versailles, but they are from that time period," the blonde answered as if reading her mind. "I did read your mind."_

"_Jack!" The orange haired man yelled. "You don't need to give information out like that. You know what we had to do last time because of your big mouth."_

"_Well, Crow," the man now known as Jack retorted, "Yusei seemed think she was worthy of coming to our home so I thought he must trust her well enough for someone just met."_

_Something didn't add up to the young woman who was becoming more terrified by the minute. She started walking backwards very slowly trying to not make them notice she was trying to escape. One of them did however and stopped her in process of escape. It was the icy haired man._

"_Yus, you better have a good reason for wanting to talk to this woman," he growled holding her arms behind her back, but she did learn some new information about her captors._

"_We are kidnapping you, Mirabel. You would know if we were," The one that interested her before, Yusei, chuckled low, deep, and just a bit darker than his normal voice. She started to struggle even more than before when she heard him say her name and decided the only way out was to sing. "Kalin, let her go. She won't cause any harm to us as long as we don't harm her. Right, Mirabel?"_

_She nodded and tried to run away from the young men and woman, but that man spoke again, "Mirabel, you wanted answers, and I told we would give answers. All you have to do is find a seat and ask us. I promise we will answer your questions truthfully." The dark haired young man spoke his calm voice making her do as he ordered._

"_Who are you people? He can read every thought I have if he wishes," she accused pointing at Jack. "Your friend that held me in place seemed to have an iron grip on my arms, and you, you know my name."_

"_Well, tell her Midnight Star. It was your idea to bring her to our sanctuary, and then you let Jack read her thoughts and answer her thoughts with a comment we are never supposed to tell anyone so this is your mess to clean up," The fiery red head declared to one of his best friends who gave a low growl in return._

"_Fine," his voice came out flat and emotionless. "I think you have figured out our names by now, but in case you didn't my name is Yusei although I won't tell you my first name. The guy that kept you from leaving is Kalin, the man that read your mind is Jack, the one made that snide comment is Crow, and our only woman is Scarlet. Now, I believe your real question was what are we? The answer is very simple, my dear siren."_

"_How did you know that I am a siren?" she was shocked because this man, Yusei, had figured out the secret she had kept from the city for two agonizingly long years. 'Who exactly are you, Yusei?'_

"_We were watching you first show yesterday when I happened to notice that while you were singing my three friends seemed almost hypnotized by your voice," he gave a slight smirk when they all looked at him questionably. "I asked them about it later, and they told me they didn't remember you singing at all. That's when I figured it all out."_

"_How come you weren't affected then, Yusei?" the blonde questioned his younger friend._

_He laughed at that as if it was one of the funniest things he had ever heard. "You really couldn't figure that on your own with all the super naturals we have met. I guess I'll tell you though. Siren's songs only affect virgins, honest sailors, and those whose love is still alive, and you know I don't fit in any of those categories."_

_Mirabel's confused face must have sparked something in this man's mind. "You see Ms. Gatti, my friends and I are immortals and have dealt with the supernatural world for the past hundred and seventy-nine so don't think that we don't know how to figure out who is a supernatural, and who isn't. That's not it though. No, it is all there is to know because you came here to figure out why I wasn't affected by your voice. There are three reasons for that dearie: I was a pirate before I met my friends here and still act a bit like a dishonest sailor, I have not been a virgin since a few days before 'her' death, and my only love was murdered for a crime she didn't commit."_

"_And he has been this cold since her death," Crow added knowing that Yusei was the only one who wouldn't admit he was. "We surprised when he just wanted to talk to you because trust me, he would rather ignore your existence like the women who have tried to charm him using all their wits."_

_A month had passed since Mirabel had the fateful meeting with the five immortals, and things had moved rather fast. She became infatuated with the dark haired immortal for reasons that she couldn't describe. Every day she spent with them the more she fell for him. She had heard the woman, Scarlet, who she found out was Jack's little sister tell Kalin and Crow that 'Mirabel is fatalement dans l'amour for him.' She knew what that meant because in sounded like fatalement in amour which meant fatally in love. She didn't know why the girl had put it like that because she knew sirens became immortal after their nineteenth year, and she was pretty sure that Yusei felt the same way as she did. She wanted to confront him about her feelings for him, but she was still a bit afraid of rejection. _

_She was in their Italian home at the moment when she heard some noise from outside before the four young men burst through the doors. The men seemed out of breathe as if they were running from someone or something, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Crow and Jack immediately ran to their rooms muttering something about packing while Kalin pulled Yusei aside and began to talk to him, but Mirabel noticed from her place on the loveseat that it seemed more like he was chewing his younger friend out for something before he left to tell Scarlet to start packing. The midnight blue eyed young man walked towards the young siren who pretended to be asleep._

"_I know you're awake, Mirabel," he chuckled as she tried harder to seem asleep, but his voice soon grew serious. "Mirabel, I have to leave here for a while, and by here I mean Italy. Another war has recently started, and we have to leave since we don't want to get involved in another war this soon. I -" _

"_Please don't go!" The eighteen year old year girl cried flinging her arm around his neck. "I love you! Please don't go!"_

_He did the one thing that she hadn't expected him to do, and she loved every minute of it. He kissed her gently but with hints of passion before pulling back. "You didn't let me finish, Mirabel. I was going to ask you to come with us since you only know Italian then we can either go Spain or Portugal. You get to choose."_

"_I've never been to Portugal before," the vibrant red head whispered a blush still staining her face from his kiss._

"_Then, that's where we will go," he smiled before pressing his lips to hers once more. "Don't worry we already have the living quarters ready, and no we don't own a house in every country. We know someone who owes us a favor there though."_

_It had been a week since the immortals and siren had left Naples, Italy to stay out of the Franco-Prussian War. Mirabel was surprised when she found out she could understand what everyone was saying since she had never left her city. She didn't known that if you knew one of the romance languages, you could understand most what people who spoke other romance languages were saying, and both the Portuguese and Italian languages were romance languages. It amazed her to no ends when she arrived in the city of Vianna, Portugal. _

_The person who owed the boys a favor happened to a daeva which she learned was a celestial being that was rejected for wrong doing. Apparently the boys had saved this one's life from hunters of the daeva that were out to kill this man for supposedly nearly killing another celestial being. The boys had hidden him from the hunters sent after him on several occasions, but once the hunters figured out that the boys were helping him, they weren't too happy. The leaders of the DHA (Daeva Hunters' Association) brought them in for questioning, but when the boys refused to answer, they were tortured in the most inhumane ways possible. They said they still had the scars from the incident but considered it worth-while if they saved a life. That man, Trevas, now owned and operated a hotel that anyone could stay at as long as they paid of course. He gave them three rooms each with two beds on the house for the trouble he had caused for the boys._

_At the current time, Mirabel was having dinner with her new found friends in the hotel's very expensive restaurant. Jack and Crow were having a heated discussion about some stupid topic she wasn't paying attention to while Scarlet and Kalin were watching the scene play out as it happened. She was more focused on the man she loved as he sat at the bar talking to the bar tender about some topic while downing several drinks of alcohol. She had never seen him drink so much._

_Suddenly Jack's comment threw her over the edge, "Crow, a woman could not do that by any means."_

_She began to hum a tune that she knew before starting to sing to Jack because she had gotten better at controlling powers, and now she could control one person at a time instead of the majority of the male population. She had all her focus on controlling Jack's mind completely before having him do things he never would do on his own. She made him act like a complete idiot getting laughs from everyone in the room. Yusei returned to the table, placed money in the middle of it, and motioned for them to leave before stumbling out the door. Scarlet and Crow sighed as Kalin went to help Jack after Mirabel released him from her spell._

"_What's wrong?" She asked confused about what was going on with Yusei._

_It was Crow that answered, "He gets like this when her death or birthday comes around. Drinks himself until he's flat out drunk, and then everything is back to normal."_

"That's it," Leo complained upset about the ending of Mirabel's tale. He wanted to know who 'she' was, and what was wrong with Yusei because the only time he had seen the older man drink so much was a few days ago when he returned completely drunk.

"Wait," Luna interjected, "if you were dating Yusei during the late nineteenth century, how come you are not with him now?"

"Time changes things including people's hearts," Kalin explained a ghost of a smile on his face. "Besides they fought a lot after those first few months mainly because Yusei couldn't let go of the past and Aki."

* * *

Crow had heard from Yusei that Akiza had her memories from her past life, but he still couldn't believe that she might remember everything. He had heard that if someone remembered a past life, they didn't remember everything only parts. He decided to talk to Akiza about the past and try to fill in the gaps in her memory even though he knew Yusei would there to help her all the way.

Crow walked out of his room on the second floor and walked the familiar hallways of Saiga's old home before it was burnt to the ground in the fire that his best friend nearly lost his life in although he was already an immortal by then. When he reached his destination, he knocked the doorframe and entered after her a feminine voice say come in. He stood at the door just watching the girl he had loved at one time. Sure he did still have some feelings for the burgundy haired beauty but knew that the girl would make the same decision that she did nearly five hundred years ago. She sat on the only bed in the room in ball shorts and an old T-shirt with an insignia of a dragon on it that he recognized as one of Yusei's. Jealousy swelled up in the twenty year old before sensing that Akiza was still a virgin and remembering her feelings for the young man.

She looked up and gave Crow a sad smile. "Crow, it's nice to see you again. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to talk about the past, what you remember, and see if I can help you fill in the blanks," the grey eyed young immortal replied.

"Of course you can, Crow. You are and were my friend before and now," the nineteen year old girl smiled at him once more causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Well, let's start out with what you do remember, and I'll help with the rest," Crow spoke trying to sound like he was just trying to help.

"I remember everything before Yusei started teaching people how to fight a pirate and became Jack's rival. Then I only remember certain things like the days Divine tried to kill Yusei and the day I was sentenced to death by the new mayor," the young witch answered shyly knowing that she had lost a lot.

"Do you remember how close you two were?" the nervousness building up in his chest wishing that she didn't but knowing she most likely would.

"Somewhat," Akiza confessed to the young man with a blush. "I remember he was very romantic at certain times and cold at others. He kissed me several times in public and private as if to show others that not to mess with me."

"I remember that," Crow chuckled remembering Yusei's quick attitude changes around her, "but I'm guessing you don't remember the night that you two shared before your death sentence."

The shocked look on the girl's face told him all he needed to know. He had to laugh at the face she was making because she had a bit of rage in her eyes, a deep blush on her face, and her face scrunched up as if trying to remember the night. She sighed when she didn't remember a bit.

"I'll ask him about him later," she sighed.

"When you do, mention it in front of everyone but just say the date August 27, 1692. He'll be as pale as a ghost when you mention it," Crow suggested with a smile from the door.

"I just might. By the way Crow, I know you liked me," she mentioned all at once, "but I began to have visions of Yusei almost every day after I touched that statue. I should have told you but didn't think much about it then so I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's alright, Aki. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," he replied, turned away, and began to walk down the hallway.

"By the way, you should talk to Scarlet!" Akiza yelled to him as he left hers and Yusei's room.

* * *

Yusei Fudo had decided to spend the day out in the woods to reconnect with what he had known so long ago. He had leave the town a few days after Aki's death vowing to never return because he knew the memories would haunt him like they have been since they arrived. Plus he hadn't worn the outfit he had on since then, and the only reason he was happened to be that someone that had supernatural essence took the rest of his clothing.

The outfit he wore was very simple but very classic since it was the outfit he had when he was a pirate and first met his life-long friends. He wore a faded white shirt that had since been stitched up, faded brown pants, a long brown jacket, and black boots that tied it all together. With his hair down, he looked just like he did when he was a pirate and when he first met his life-long friends. Underneath the shirt, there was a silver chain necklace with a golden ankh symbol on it. It was one of the few worldly things the former pirate cared about keeping safe along with the duel runner he had made a few years ago and the friendships he had forged. It belonged to his first father before his father was murdered for absolutely no reason and he was sold to the captain.

He sighed as he sat down in the grassiest area of the forest twenty miles from the cabin, thirty-five miles from _Paradise Without Payment,_ and forty miles from Hopeston. The memories that he had locked up so long ago were flooding into his subconscious. These memories were the ones that carried so much pain, misery, and heartbreak and where fears had come true. He still couldn't get the sound of _Mayor_ Jones sentencing Aki to death for witchcraft or him begging Madam Levien to allow him to give her something to save her life only to be rejected the chance harshly because she said he didn't have anything to offer. It hurt even more when he was forced to watch her burn to death by order of the mayor before being shot in the chest seven times himself. Even though he didn't die that night, it felt like he had because she was out of his life forever, but then he met Akiza. His life got just a bit better after seeing her but worse after finding out she was with Sayer who looked a lot like Divine. Everything was just fine until the twins said they were going to vacation in the very town he didn't want anything to do with at all. Now he had a witch out for his heart, Sherry trying to get him to love her although it wouldn't be a problem if Charlette gave her his heart, and the mayor most likely wanting him dead again. Did the world really hate him that much?

"Of course, it doesn't Yusei," Scarlet laughed at his most recent thought. "I thought you had learned that by now."

"Scarlet, what a pleasant surprise. How long have you been standing there?" she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. She knew that he had come this far out to collect his thoughts and be alone for a while, but she was worried he'd resort to a method that he picked up in the twenty-first century to release the pain. It had shocked all of them when they found him unconscious for the loss of blood.

"Long enough to see your hand reaching for your pocketknife," she replied taking the knife out of his hidden pocket in his jacket. "I know you wanted time alone, but I was worried about you. That you would-"

"Use the blade on myself to release the pain, misery, and everything else," he finished the girl's sentence. "Don't worry about it, Scar. It's something I regret, but it's a big part of my life now. We wouldn't have found out that vampires like our blood more than human's; that most likely saved someone's life then and now."

"True, but you tried to kill yourself by slitting your wrists. Don't you dare deny it either because you scared us that day," her voice started to crack right about then. "We thought you had really tried to find a way out of this _curse_ as you called it. We thought… we thought you…" The young brown haired girl became to wail about then and fell to the ground on her knees.

Yusei felt awful on the inside but didn't let it show on the outside. He never meant to hurt friends like this, but the pain had become too much to bear that year. He had gone out that day to clear his head when someone tried to, unsuccessfully, jump him for every cent he had on him at the time. He ended up in a bar (he'd long forgotten where they were in the country) once again, but the drinks weren't having the normal effect on him so he asked the bartender if there were any other ways to get rid of the pain. That's when the bartender told him so many different ways, and told him to pick one. He laughed it off at first but later chose a way to relieve all the pent up misery. He stopped the day after his friends told him that he lost consciousness from blood loss, and Jack's threat, even though it might have been hollow, of making him wish he was dead if he ever tried to do it again.

He walked over to the girl he treated as a sister to comfort the crying girl, but she used all her strength to push him away from her. He tried once again to comfort the young woman, and this time she let him come. He knelt down in front of her and put his arms around the brown haired beauty. He knew how to comfort Scarlet since Jack and Crow were usually at each other's throats, and Kalin was out planning something that half the time wouldn't work as well as planned. Through the times she was upset, he had learned so much about the young woman including her crush on a certain ginger. He had tried to drop hints to his friend without any luck what so ever, and he had heard them say he was clueless about Akiza's love for him.

Yusei watched the sky as best he could to determine what time of day it was, but he could only get a rough guess about the time. He guessed it was around mid-afternoon by the position of the trees shadows. That meant he'd been out in the woods for ten hours and thirty minutes, and his thoughts had plagued him for so long. If he didn't head back soon, his friends might just send out a supernatural search party, and that would be a complete disaster and mess.

"Scar, we need to start heading back before it gets too late. Maybe I can help you with your love predicament," the dark haired young man tempted the girl.

"All right, Yus. Let's not tell anyone about that though. I don't want Aki to worry about you any more than she needs to," Scarlet suggested to the man in front of her knowing the effect of calling Akiza Aki would have on him.

"Very well, but you owe me later, dearie," He joked making her giggle at his use of the word dearie. It reminded her of a character on one of her favorite shows because he also called people dearie when making deals with other characters.

"Sure thing, Beast and crocodile, but you better shield Belle from Hook," she joked knowing how to ruffle his feathers just enough to get him ready to fight.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Scar," Yusei mocked laughter before his voice grew serious once more. "Let's get going, or Jack's going to have a fit."

With that said and done, the two began the long walk back towards the cabin and talking about the good old days back when you didn't have to worry about what you owned or how much money you had; back when the only thing that matter was what kind of person you were. By the time they reached the cabin, the two had summed up the basics of their lives in less time than it would take to tell someone who had no clue who you were, what you were about, and what you did for a living, but then again they had known each other for nearly five hundred years.

The lights were being turned on by one the occupants of the medium sized cabin by the time the two were right in front of the place that was their temporary home. Scarlet ran ahead of Yusei so no one would be suspicious of them coming in together. She knew her older friend was most likely laughing at her childish antics, but she didn't care one bit. She was worried about what Akiza would think because she hadn't known the girl that long, and the girl was in love with the dark haired man. She entered a few minutes before Yusei and noticed that almost everyone was in the living room sitting or standing somewhere; the only ones who weren't in the room were Jezebel and all of her SSA (Supernatural _Saviors_ Association) except for Mirabel. Akiza, Misty, Carly, and the twins looked up when Yusei entered the room completely calm and collected.

Akiza had a slight vision of something in her past life that made her face get as red as a cherry on a vanilla milkshake. She saw herself taking off the very shirt that he was wearing at the moment, and he smiled at her flushed face because she looked so cute when she blushed. At least to him, she did.

The two black haired women and teal haired kids automatically received headaches from seeing the young man in something he hardly wore. The guys that had feelings for the two girls were at their sides in an instant while both Crow and Scarlet went to help the fourteen year olds. Scarlet blushed at the close proximity between the two of them but was quick to hide it for the young man's eyes. As soon as the headaches came, they disappeared allowing Leo to start asking Yusei questions about his appearance. Yusei managed to avoid the main question about the headaches that he had caused though. He answered the questions skillfully until Leo spotted the necklace around his neck.

"Why are you wearing a necklace with a strange symbol?"

"It's something that reminds me of home," he smiled a bit. "The symbol is an ankh symbol that the ancient Egyptians believed it represented a person's life source."

"Cool! Do you actually believe in that kind of stuff?" the curious boy asked his elder.

"I did a one point in time," the dark haired immortal mused, "but things have changed since then so I don't anymore.'

That answer wasn't what any of the people in the room had expected to hear from the young man. It was clear that he had been through so much in his life, and it was killing him on the inside. It would be best to change the subject before Leo broke down the defenses of Yusei's heart and mind even more than they already were so Crow signaled Akiza to ask the question, but she shook her head as if it wasn't the right time or place.

"Nice to see you again, Shooting Star. I finally get to meet the person who captured your heart for so long," A certain electric blue eyed young woman broke the ice before the young boy could ask another question. "You really like girls with red hair."

"Mirabel, what a pleasure to see you again. Nice to see you still try to use your voice against me," The fore mentioned young man replied in the same semi-friendly tone. "I thought you didn't want to leave Europe so you wouldn't have to see me again."

"That's so sweet and unlike you so I'm guessing you missed me," She sang so very sweetly but not to control anyone.

"I can't say that I did, siren. I would have preferred that you stayed away from me for as long as we both shall live," her ex admitted to a voice that scared the twins because it was challenging the girl they had made friends with to a battle.

"Okay, maybe it would be best if you two stay away from each other until we leave," Scarlet interjected knowing that it probably wasn't the best idea for the two to be in the same country, let alone the same room.

Crow once again signaled for Akiza to bring up the topic, but before she could reject he spoke to her in her mind. _'We need to relieve some of the tension those two created just now. Sides it won't bother Yus that much, all it will do will make him get a bit flustered and lose his cool for a bit. I promise that's all that will happen so please bring it up.'_

"Yusei, what happened on August 27, 1692?" The girl asked the man she loved hesitantly.

"Oh, nothing much. It was the day…" The moment he realized what she meant he stopped speaking, and his calm voice turned dangerous. "Crow, what exactly did you tell Akiza about my relationship with her in her past life?"

"A few things that she wouldn't get to know about if I let you fill in the gaps like what happened that day so are you going to tell the girl or not?" was the reply Yusei received from the former thief. Crow knew that his best friend would most likely punish him for telling her later but who cares. He just wanted to see the twenty-one year old squirm while he straight out told her the answer in front of everyone.

A smirk crossed Yusei's face before his eyes grew distant, and Crow's did as well. He knew his young friend had forgotten about one of the abilities he had gained from becoming an immortal, but then again he had forgot about some of his bird named friend's abilities. He also knew that Crow hated the one he was going to use to get answers and retribution. The ability he was using allowed him to transport someone's mind to another domain that he could manipulate to anything he wished, and it was the very place Crow and him were heading.

When he arrived in his domain that he hadn't used in years, he took notice of his friend's unconscious form and the overgrown weeds and plants. The dark haired man shook his head at the sight before trying to change the beautiful house into its former glory but only succeeded in getting rid of the weeds and shrinking the plants to a minimum. The house, itself, was still in a state of decay which bothered him, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to deal with it. He instead turned his focus back to his friend who was beginning to wake at the moment.

"Yus, did you have to bring me here to talk about what I said and what I didn't? Couldn't we have settled this like normal people instead of you choosing to use this place?" the young man groaned still trying to clear his vision.

"Crow, you actually think I would talk about this in front of everyone," he chuckled darkly. "No, no. I thought you knew me better than that so tell me what you told her, and I won't use this place against you."

"Who am I speaking to right now? The _Yusei Fudo _who became the 'King' much to Jack's dismay and fought the Dark Signers, or the _Yusei Fudo_ who watched the girl he loved be murdered before getting the same fate," The ginger knew the difference between the two he had mentioned because when Yusei lost Aki, he became a cold hearted man who hardly ever cared about what they did and to who. The other was happier and actually cared about other people's well-being.

"A bit of both," was the growled answer.

"Yes, I told her about the night you two shared days before her death sentence and nothing else because she remembered how you acted towards her," The words rushed out of his mouth since there was a wolf positioned to attack him at its master's command. "By the way, what happened, you acted indifferent towards her feelings for you this time around while before you were so forward with her?"

Yusei called back the wolf and began to stroke it head before he answered the question. "I guess I was afraid of losing her again, and that she would disappear if I acted the way I did before. That's the same answer I gave to her when she asked me since I know that's your next question."

"Can we go back now? The others are probably starting to get worried."

"They won't we've only been gone for a minute because the time moves faster here, but we will return now. That doesn't mean you're off the hook though," The man that brought the two to the beautiful place explained."

Within a few seconds, the two young men had returned knowing full well that everyone was awaiting Yusei's answer to Akiza's question. Crow gave a sigh of relief when he saw no signs of injury meaning Yusei hadn't done anything to him yet. Yusei on the other hand was trying to think of an answer to the question that wouldn't give away too much but at the same time would be enough to satisfy what everyone was thinking.

"It was the day that I gave you what you wished to have without knowing the consequences that would unfold in the following few days," he finally answered the question without going into details or saying exactly what happened on that fateful day. _'I'll explain exactly what happened later, Akiza,'_ He promised the girl through her mind.

"So what did Akiza wish for, and what were the consequences?" Leo's ever curious mind asked.

"I can't answer the first one without explaining something I'm not allowed to explain," he began speaking very softly. "She was sentenced to death a few days later because we stayed in the same area instead of moving around."

After he had spoken those words, Jezebel burst into the room out of breath. She spent a few minutes trying to catch her breath before she spoke. The next words she spoke would shock everyone. "The mayor has issued an arrest warrant for you four," she gasped pointing at the four young men.

* * *

**I used a few allusions to a show I've watched that's second season recently ended. I think I watched a bit too many episodes of **_**Grimm**_**.**

**This has to be the longest chapter I have written so far. You should expect another update around Christmas. I hope this chapter brought some new insight on events that happened in the past. Also the part about why Yusei hadn't told Akiza about his feelings isn't the reason I thought he didn't; it just worked out with the story. **_**Victor Emmanuel **_** was really the ruler of a unified Italy during that time period.**

**Translation:**_**We met on a beautiful summer day,**_

_**It was near the Naples bay,**_

_**You were the captain of small fishing ship**_

_**While I was maiden on a guilt trip.**_

_**A beautiful beginning of something great,**_

_**And neither of us wanted to wait.**_

_**We decided to wed on the day of July seventh,**_

_**But fate had others ideas in the form of beautiful angels.**_

_**You fell for one of those undesirable beasts**_

_**That won your heart through a seductive feast,**_

_**But you chose to keep her a secret from me.**_

_**Beautiful love, why did you cease been seen?**_

_**What had I done that angered you?**_

_**When I found out, we were through.**_

_**Goodbye, my beautiful love."**_

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Arrest Warrants and Help

** Sorry about not updating sooner. I haven't been on my laptop in probably about a month.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters and the plot.**

_Jezebel burst into the room out of breath. She spent a few minutes trying to catch her breath before she spoke. The next words she spoke would shock everyone. "The mayor has issued an arrest warrant for you four," she gasped pointing at the four young men._

There was silence within the room for several minutes after that fact was discovered. No one could believe that the mayor would go far enough to have issued a warrant for their friends' arrest. The first emotion to break to the surface was shock, but that was quickly replaced by outrage from almost everyone in the living room so the atmosphere was basically very hostile and full of anger. The only ones who were semi calm were the men who had the warrant out for their arrest.

"What exactly are we being charged with?" Kalin calmly asked the frantic young woman who became the center of attention.

"Each of you has warrants for different things," the majorelle blue haired young woman replied once she had regained her breath. "I'll start with you, Kalin. The warrant is for attempted murder of the mayor. Jack, it's for suspected treason against the mayor. Crow, there are many counts, but the main ones are thief of valuable items belonging to the mayor and suspected knowledge of treason and murder that would be committed." She was about to continue, but Yusei beat her to the punch.

"Let me guess the charges of piracy, several accounts of murder, and treason against the government, are what he's got on me?" Yusei smirked as the woman nodded shocked that he knew exactly what the charges were. "Those are the charges that he used to get me sentenced to death back in the late seventeenth century. Too bad it won't work as well know considering what has happened in these past few years."

The fact the four young men weren't even bother about the warrants was confusing to their friends and allies since Yusei wasn't going to call Mirabel a friend, and Jack still didn't trust Jezebel. Most of them were worried for the four although there were a few exceptions in that case including Misty, Mirabel, Scarlet, and Akiza. From what they knew about the rambunctious teenagers they had been, there was no doubt in their minds that they wouldn't get arrested by the town's law enforcement. This was not the first time they had been in trouble with the law without a doubt.

"I guess this means we'll have to go underground for a little while," Crow sighed. "I was really hoping to have a real vacation."

Under… ground?" Leo and Luna questioned their older friend at the same time. They weren't the only ones confused though.

"It means we'll have to hide out for a while. Only Jack hasn't before. He doesn't want to be thought of as a coward by people that will forget about him," Kalin explained noting the confused looks.

"When and where have you gone _underground_?" Carly asked (reporter instinct kicking in, again).

"Crow went in Prussia 1812-1814, Kalin in France 1815, and Yusei went underground during both world wars," Jack growled a bit agitated by Kalin's statement.

Leo, who happened to pay attention in world history- mostly because he wanted to learn about past wars of the world - was the one who connected the events. "So basically you guys hid out when major wars were going on. Why not fight in some of the greatest wars that could be fought? Why not fight in the Napoleonic wars and world wars?"

"Well, there is the fact that we didn't need to go down in history although it seems we already did that. We usually weren't in countries that were at war to avoid the wars but sometimes got held up in a country about to go to war," Yusei explained partially. He didn't mention that it would be hard to explain to other soldiers how you were living when you received a fatal injury.

"Going _underground_ might not be an option this time around," Jezebel stated gaining the boys attention rather quickly. "Charlette knows how the four of you think so she knows you will try to hide from her and won't allow it. I've contacted an old friend to help us out on this one."

* * *

Roughly forty miles from our heroes' hideaway, a cloaked man was sitting on a chestnut Arabian horse. He rode until the two reached a small stream and allowed his stallion to refresh itself from the journey before looking at the map he had been mailed. He was known for avenging those who were wronged mainly through magic and murder though. It was part of his job, and even though it could be a handful at times he loved it. Based on the letter he received, this person was being wronged severely by both of his requirements for his list. He checked his bags before mounting his horse and setting off again.

Underneath the cloak, the man had russet short hair cropped around his face and a tan skin tone. His clothes consisted of a black T-shirt with a phoenix painted on, denim blue boot jeans, and motorcycle boots. His jeans were nearly worn out, and the boots were faded from years in the sun. His eyes were an unusual shade of green for the eyes at least. The color was chartreuse green. They were also narrowed because of his anger and want for vengeance.

"Seishin, I need you to rest for a little while longer. We have just a few more miles to go," the man spoke is a slight accent, but it was hard to tell where from. "I've got some business in the town of Hopeston and with two of its oldest residents in years not in looks."

He once again mounted his stallion and set off towards the address on the letter. He was determined to set things right in the town he was asked to come to by the letter's sender. His name was Raziel Phoenix, and he was an angel that avenged those who were wronged by magic or nearly killed.

**Sorry it is short, but I couldn't think of much.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Help Finally Arrives

** I know I'm a bit late but I was on a trip the entire weekend and haven't been on my laptop in a while. Hopefully, this clears up some things. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

* * *

_June 21, 1818_

_New York City, New York_

Unknown to the locals and the militia, the city had a serial killer hunting in their midst who had no intention of slowing down. The man hunted young women, mainly prostitutes, for a reason unknown to many. He had been arrested several times for larceny of small items but always was let out in a matter of days. In fact, the people of the city didn't even know the women had been killed because their bodies or belongings were never found, and no one ever searched for them because they didn't know the women were missing.

The man was well built which suggested that he was a factory worker maybe an immigrant. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a slight tan but was otherwise undistinguishable to those he passed on the streets. His attire was very bland but comfortable enough to get a job done. It was clear he didn't below to wealth or poverty but was more likely to be in the working middle class. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a man in the shadows.

This man was unlike any other that had been seen in that day and time, but he wouldn't be recognized by anyone he passed either. He had russet short hair cropped around his face and tan skin. The physical feature that stuck out the most to those who saw him on the street or in a bar was his chartreuse green eyes. He was dressed in dark clothing and had a cloak draped around his shoulders not covering his head or face though. It was harder to tell his class, but there was something that told others he might be an immigrant. Be it his slight accent or his unusual eyes, that is unknown by anyone other than the ones who thought he was an immigrant.

The dark haired male turned a corner into an alley searching for his next victim unaware that he had sealed his own fate. The other man followed him reaching for a weapon about to speak the man before the swift death.

"It's a little late to be out, isn't it? Unless you're searching for someone, Andrew Stone," the follower spoke startling the man now known as 'Andrew.'

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Andrew nearly shouted more in shock than fear.

Instead of answering, the unknown man started off by telling him something that would scare him. "I know what you do to those women, and I know how you kill them, werewolf. I saw you kill the last three. I'm here to avenge them therefore you know what I am."

Before Andrew could make a move, the man pulled out a sword and decapitated the man now known as a werewolf. Next, he pulled out a pistol loaded with a silver bullet and shot Mr. Stone in the heart just to make sure he was dead. He then left the body for any creature that might come because he knew that no human would find the body. He learned from his teacher that the supernatural looked after their own when they killed each other not when they killed mortals. It was his first kill but would not be his last.

Raziel Phoenix came out of the memory to realize he had reached his destination. He had a hard time remembering each kill he made but remembered the first especially well. He shook his head knowing he needed to stay focused on one task at a time. Right now that task is helping Mr. Fudo with his deal. It is hard to keep a deal involving magic secret from angels especially those that's _job_ involves magic. He looked past the horizon and noticed a small cabin in the distance, but it was still far away. He sighed before riding again.

* * *

"You did what?" Crow exclaimed slightly angry at what he was hearing. How dare she bring in someone to help them deal with their problem? No one else should have to deal with their problem.

"Crow, calm down. It doesn't matter right now since we have no control over the situation. We need to formulate a plan when whoever they are gets here," the voice of reason, Kalin, emotionlessly stated.

"Don't tell me to calm down after what she did. I have every right to be angry, and no one will tell me to calm down. You're starting to sound like Jack."

"Birdbrain, don't start and calm down."

"I will not calm down, _Your Majesty._ None of you know how I feel right now, and you never will so DON'T…TELL…ME…TO…CALM…DOWN."

"You're acting like you are the only one that cares, Crow, but you're wrong. We all care about what is happening here so please calm down."

"Scar, don't try to tell me what to do. I know exactly how I am acting."

As this argument was taking place, the Satellite's Shooting Star took his leave for the second time that day, but not without a follower this time. He walked away from the cabin still in the outfit that he had to wear since his clothing was stolen. He needed to clear his head since all the new information was killing him (Metaphorically speaking). He walked for what seemed like hours but was really a matter of minutes until he reached a clearing that seemed like the calmest place in the entire world. The dark haired young man walked out into the middle of the clearing and lay down. His mind had a mix of emotions going through it although you wouldn't know by looking at his face. Anger, confusion, shame, hope, joy, relief, and small amounts of love and fear were just a few of the many emotions warring in his head. He didn't hear the light footsteps that were approaching him from one of the sides. Nor did see the person approaching since his eyes were closed to. He didn't notice them until they spoke.

"This place really is beautiful once you take the time to look at it. I know you have a lot going through your head right now, and I most likely never will know how you are feeling at this moment so don't expect me to be getting on to you for leaving. Just know it isn't your fault, Yusei. If things didn't happen the way they did, then we would have never met and you might have done something different or not known what to do when we battled and fought. You might not have saved the world a few times. Everything happens for a reason after all."

"When did you learn so much about the world?" He asked the other person not even having to see them to know how it was.

"I learned it from you and the rest of our friends. You might not realize it, but you have touched so many lives without even knowing it. I know you are thinking about ending it all, but that would devastate so many of us including myself so don't try to go off and finish this by yourself."

A small laugh came from his throat before he spoke. "You have changed a lot since we first met. You want to know what really happened for me to make such a deal with_ her_. When I feel ready to explain it, you will be the first to know, Aki."

The said woman decided to lie down beside the man before curling up against him. She was truly afraid for his life because she had seen the determination in that woman's eyes when she stopped her strange hand from reaching the love of her life. She had already lost him once and didn't want to lose him again. She knew he was afraid and was trying to be strong for him, but she didn't know how long she could put up the strong front. She felt a hand running through her hair and looked up at him. His eyes were still closed but there was a small smile upon his lips.

"If you are so worried about not being in control of your body or dying, shouldn't we be enjoying every moment that we have together?" Akiza questioned the man beside her. "I mean… I don't want to lose you again."

"I won't leave you this time, my rose. You mean too much for me to let go or lose. If I lose you, I'll… most likely die or try to kill myself to be with you. I would rather die than lose you. I will spend every day until my last moments with you."

"Did you just ask me to marry you, Yusei?" the young woman replied before laughing at the young man's expression.

The Shooting Star was shocked at himself for saying that he would basically spend his entire life with her. The shock must have been reflected on his face because his girlfriend started laughing shortly after asking one of the most important questions that someone could ask. He tried to hide his embarrassment but failed miserably. Finally, she stopped laughing, and he regained his neutral expression.

"I guess I did, but it might be better to wait until all this is over, and we start a real relationship before thinking about marriage. You still need to learn how to cast that spell so I can be with you forever."

"That's sweet of you, Shooting Star. I don't want to leave you right now since you need me now more than ever. I do love you after all."

"I know, and that is something I will treasure forever. You are my beautiful Black Rose who defeated a Dark Signer, received your license, fought in Ark Cradle to save the world, and saved so many lives. I love you for more reasons than you can imagine," The young man admitted to the woman beside him.

"Yusei, I might have an idea on how to defeat that black hearted witch, but we can't tell anyone else about it," the young woman whispered to the man she had admitted to loving.

"As long as we don't have to deal with her anymore, I'm listening."

* * *

Raziel trudged through the endless woods walking his horse down the paths to the cabin. He had stopped riding the creature to give it a break because he didn't want to tire the poor thing to the point that it fell over from exhaustion. While he was riding the horse, he had been looking to the histories of his suspects so he would know how to get to the two before they realized what he was and why he had arrived in their quiet, little town. He needed to get this job done faster than normal because someone's life was on the line and he had never gotten someone killed on his watch. He did not need a black mark on that record.

Apparently, the woman had forgotten to tell him how miles into the forest her house was. He didn't care about how far away the cabin was as long as he reached the cabin before the person he was supposed to help was under someone else's control or killed by the two he had to destroy. Death, anyone's, was not an option that he wanted to have discussed or even attempted. He needed to arrive at Ms. Lock's before the damage was too far done for him to anything about the problem. His life was dedicated to helping the ones who called him for jobs within his skill range now more than ever since if a supernatural was found dead and unknown to the world as supernatural it was considered murder instead of retribution for their crimes that they had been committing for years maybe even centuries. He didn't need to get caught up in an investigation for a murder that he had most likely committed. This was something he had to take care of by himself.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the cabin came into the line of sight of the young looking angel. He was relieved because this meant that he had nearly reached his destination. He needed to get some rest and then he could help these people. When he walked into the main room, he was slightly shocked to hear all the arguing that was going on around him. He spotted the woman that had wrote to him and walked over to her since she wasn't arguing with anyone. She appeared to have some control over the situation but that control was quickly diminishing.

"You wrote to me about some problems with magic, but it seems that you are wrong so I will take my leave if you don't mind." His words silenced all the arguments as everyone turned their heads towards him. They echoed in the air for several minutes before the woman hastily replied.

"No, this wasn't the problem that I wrote to you about. It has to do with a friend who has once again disappeared. Please don't leave. We need your help."

"Disappeared again?!" An orange haired man shouted. Raziel recognized him as one of the ones that was about to turn the fight physical.

* * *

Everything was calm at Paradise Without Payment although there was a twinge of fear in the air. The hotel's managing staff, Charlette, was walking through her garden trying to formulate a plan to lure her victim back into her web of lies and deceit. It wasn't the first time that one of her prey had tried to escape from one of her deals. She would gradually lead him back onto the path that she had lain out for him.

She was lucky that she had found the perfect spell to control anyone she pleased so long as they didn't know of her previous lifestyle before she tricked the former pirate into taking her deal. So far she was controlling two people that everyone believed trusted her completely. The mayor and Sherry LeBlanc were the two people under her control. She loved the control those closest to her because they were the easiest to control. The way she gained control of the young woman was by calling her and speaking the spell through the phone. She had had control over the current mayor since the day that Mr. Fudo had arrived at port with Saiga, Yanagi, and Himuro. It was just too hard for her to pass up a chance to further her goal which the dark haired young man would soon be a part of.

Suddenly, she spotted movement within the tree range just outside her beloved garden. It intrigued her to see a shadowy person outside her domain especially when it was nearing the witching hour, her favorite time of the day. She waited and watched the person's shadow figure to come further into the light. She was lucky it was a full moon or else she might have not seen the person until it was right in front of her.

Slowly the person started walking into the light of the moon towards the witch almost as if scared about what she would do to it. As she started to notice the person's features, she threw her head back laughing. Jet black hair with what appeared to be gold dyed into the black, tan skin with that horrid yellow mark on the left cheek, and the darkest blue eyes you would ever see were the features. It didn't take much to know who this person was. It was Yusei Fudo, the man she was planning to lure further into her web.

* * *

***Gasp* what on earth could Yusei be thinking? I already know the answer but hey, did you expect there not to be a new twist. **

**Please review. I want to know what you think Yusei is up to, or what you are thinking.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Fight

** Sorry for the long wait, but I had trouble getting all the details in order.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.**

* * *

The beautiful blonde witch smiled at the young man in front of her. His beautiful blue eyes seemed so lifeless and devoid of emotion. It was a wonderful surprise to see him in her garden on her property of his own free will. She circled him a few times before stopping right in front of the former pirate. She gingerly cupped his jaw and brought his face up to meet her eyes since she wanted to see his fear that would no doubt reflect in his midnight eyes. She leaned in as if to kiss the dark haired young man, but whispered in his ear instead. "I am pleasantly surprised to see here you, my dear star. You are still indebted to me for you left to be with that petty, little witch who doesn't know how to cast spells. Don't worry me dear, I don't want your heart for your body. No, I your love which you have denied me since the day we met. Please love me, my dear."

"Then how come 'that petty, little witch'was able to freeze you for a period of time and cast a spell to send us away from here," he retorted with little emotion in his voice. It seemed as if he was a zombie or something. "I will never love you because you tried to kill everyone that I love and care about. I am not your anything."

His head snapped to the side as she hit him across the face for the remarks that he made about loving her and about Akiza. He didn't even move to face her after she slapped him not wanting to see the woman. Of course, his wish was not granted because she roughly grabbed his chin forcing the man to look her in the eye. The look in her eyes was malicious and slightly insane telling him she was starting to lose her mind because of the stupid decision that he never should have made.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off when the woman once again began to speak, "Now I thought you learned your lesson the last time this subject came up. If I remember correctly, you nearly got yourself killed as well as your friends and love."

"I never talked to you about who I loved so what are you talking about?" Although it was a question, Yusei's tone was not questioning. Instead, it was threatening.

"Don't try and threaten me boy. You've already failed at that as well," the evil witch laughed not even caring if the boy tried to escape which he couldn't even.

Just inside the tree line of the forest, two people were watching the scene unfold with hope in their eyes. One was a burgundy haired girl with cat-like chocolate eyes wearing a Victorian style dress except it was shorter. The second was a twenty-one year old young man with ebony hair and golden highlights and his eyes were the darkest blue. The two were legendary signers of the Crimson Dragon. They were watching to see if Charlette would believe their plan.

_'She's buying it right now, but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. We might need some help if this continues,'_ the young man communicated to the nineteen year old woman since he couldn't speak.

"It's good that she believes that is the real you, Yusei. At least I figured out a spell to make an illusion of you although the downside is that you can't speak unless you're talking to her. Sorry about that," the young woman whispered to the man identified as Yusei.

_'Akiza, don't be too hard on yourself. Charlette has no idea that we're trying to find out way she hates us, and how to stop her from getting her revenge,'_ Yusei replied. _'I'm here with you, and she doesn't have her hands on me.'_

Akiza sighed knowing he was right, but she was still worried for his safety. After all, she had already lost him once and nearly lost him several other times. "You never cease to get yourself into trouble, do you?"

_ 'Sometimes I don't,'_ he argued even though he would mostly lose the battle.

"Yusei, you've nearly been killed several times in the past three years. Losing you is one of the last things on all our minds," she whispered still remaining quiet enough so that their enemy didn't catch onto the ploy.

* * *

Back at the cabin, the entire home was in complete chaos and disarray because of their friends' disappearance. Everyone was trying to figure out a plan to save their friends thinking they had been captured or worse about to be executed by the hand of the mayor. The only two people that remained calm were Scarlet who had a plan she wished to execute and Raziel who knew there was no reason to panic at all. Jezebel was partially calm and partially panicked because she had seen the effects of Charlette's powers on her unfortunate victims first hand when she studied under the more powerful witch.

Amidst all the confusion and panic, Scarlet saw a moment to escape and jumped at the opportunity to set her plan in action. She snuck out the backdoor and created a map image of the forest and Paradise Without Payment in her mind's eye. Using this map she found her way back to the hotel where all the trouble had started hoping she wasn't too late. She had no clue about the events that were happening in the garden when she arrived at the front door. She didn't even think about the consequences of entering through the front door of the house nor did she care. She just wanted to help one of her best friends out.

She decided to start her search on the first floor and work her way up then she would look outside for Yusei and Akiza. The violet red eyed girl opened several of the doors on the first floor until she came to a room at the end of the hall. As quickly as she could, she propped open the door and peeked inside to check and see if anyone was inside. When she discovered that no one was inside she crept into the room to see if she could find any evidence on how to defeat Charlette since it was apparently her office. She started sifting through the paperwork on the desk when her instincts told her to look out the window behind her. She did as her instincts told her and was shocked to see Yusei and Charlette out in the garden. She decided that she had to act fast if she wished to save her friend from his doom.

She dashed down the hall and out the door to the garden trying to make it there in time before anyone got hurt. She didn't realize that the Yusei she had seen was a fake and that the real one was safe with Akiza in the brush. The moment she was out of the door she jumped and tackled the witch to the ground. Before she could react, the wicked witch threw brown haired girl off of her and cast a barrier to prevent anyone from leaving or entering the garden. Yusei automatically disappeared from the area when the barrier went up confusing both women. Suddenly Akiza and the real Yusei Fudo appeared outside of the barrier seemingly in shock at the fact that Scarlet was facing off with the most powerful witch in the world maybe the universe.

Ms. Charlette quickly recovered from the confusion of seeing the two outside of the barrier and had two black swords appear in her hands. She then charged at the unsuspecting young woman ready to end her immortal life. After all, only the ones who could end an immortal's life was the person who gave them the immortality or an angel. She nearly stabbed the girl in the back when at the last second Scarlet jumped out of the way of the attack before the fatal blow hit. Unfortunately for Scarlet, she had no weapons to defend herself or block any attacks so her basic plan was to dodge every blow aimed at her which would be extremely difficult.

That was how an eighth of the fight went before Scarlet managed to find shovel to defend herself with. The moment she spotted the shovel, she dove for it knowing it would be her only chance to strike back. Diving for the shovel had its consequences as well as benefits though. As the immortal teenager grabbed the shovel, her back was slashed with one of the two swords. She stumbled before whirling around and blocking the next strike with the rusty shovel.

Yusei and Akiza could only watch as their friend battled for her life against the most powerful and manipulative person they had ever met. Fear crept into the young woman's eyes as the sword nearly took off the brunette's head. She began burying her head into the man she loved chest but only partly. She had to know if the young woman she thought of as a sister would live through this experience.

She wasn't the only one worried about the woman fighting for her life, but he was better at hiding his emotions than the woman he was holding. He could feel the fear radiating off both women and confidence off the aggressor of the life or death situation. Scarlet had been like a little sister he had never had, and he treasured the moments that they had spent together. Even though he wasn't religious (mostly due to being a pirate a good portion of his life), he prayed to all the gods that existed that his best friend's sister lived through this experience that would test everything she knew about fighting.

The two were so engrossed in the live or death fight happening in front of them that they didn't hear the pounding footsteps that were getting closer to them until someone spoke up. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Scar is fighting for her life," was the only response that the voice received.

"We can see that," another gruff voice retorted. "What we meant was how did they start fighting? And why aren't you two trying to stop them?"

Akiza was the one that answered the question this time although her voice was slightly muffled by the twenty-one year old's shirt. "She charged out the door and tackled Ms. Levien to the ground before being kicked off. That vile woman then cast a spell that put up a barrier around the garden not allowing anyone to enter or leave."

With the main questions answered, the new arrivals remained quite watching the fight unfold with through their stormy eyes. The new comers were Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Raziel since the girls and twins had stayed behind to look for Scarlet believing she was in her room. The men had found out that that wasn't the case though.

Jack and Crow watched in uncharacteristic panic and fear for the young woman. The former because he had promised to protect his little sister from all dangers they might face. The latter was afraid because he had fallen deeply in love with the brunette and didn't want to lose her before confessing to her. This was one of the few times the two would ever agree with each other because they always did when a friend was facing a life or death situation.

Kalin was also worried for the nineteen year old knowing the fighting was not her strongest point. Like the twenty one year old, he could feel the girl's fear for her life and will to live another day. He worried for the girl more than any of them would ever guess. He knew they could only hope that she would survive this fight even though the odds were slim.

Raziel on the other hand knew that only an angel would be able to kill an immortal witch if he or she had granted his or herself immortality. He knew this battle would end with a death, and already knew who would lose their precious life. He only wished that he could have arrived to this town before it went this far, and another person lost their life because he was too stubborn to see that they needed help more than whoever he was helping at the time. If only his powers were strong enough to break down the barrier keeping them from helping the woman, but he wasn't as strong as he would like to admit. He just had to wait for the barrier to fall so he could kill the witch before she hurt another innocent person.

The fight was lasting longer than any of the warring parties would have expected since they each thought the other would be dead by now. The two were pretty much at a stalemate since none of their attacks could reach their destinations, and neither woman was planning on giving up and surrendering their life to the winner. Whenever one tried to attack, the other dodged the attack and countered with their own attack which was blocked. It would be getting rather boring to watch if it wasn't a life or death situation. Every movement was precise and well planned, and the fight was beginning to look more like a deadly dance instead of a fight.

Finally Scarlet gained the upper hand and was able to knock her opponent off her feet and the swords out of reach. With this done, she looked down at the fallen witch and placed the _shovel_ at her throat. The next words were spoken so low that no one outside of the barrier could hear them. "If you ever try to lay a hand on any of my friends or family again, I will make sure you burn a thousand times over and after that your ashes will be burnt. Do I make myself clear?"

"Undoubtedly clear, my dear. Just one thing," the witch answered stabbing the girl in the stomach and using her magic to once again throw the brunette to the ground, "you can't kill me because you didn't grant me immortality and aren't an angel, but you soon will be one."

What the witch then did caused a few heads to turn away from the scene except for those who had seen this type of thing before. The blonde witch held one sword in her hand and using her magic kept the girl helplessly pinned on the ground. She then slowly stalked up to her prey and inserted to sword into the brunette's abdomen restricting even more movement or chances for escape. This caused a scream to rip from the girl's throat. Next she snapped the forever nineteen year old's neck not killing her but making it hard for the girl to scream for the help she wouldn't be able to get. The blonde summoned a flint arrowhead still attached to its wooden shaft which she used to stab the girl's heart. Of course, Charlette was not merciful enough to allow this to kill the girl either because she wanted to have more fun before she collected her prize a.k.a Yusei Fudo. A ball of flame appeared in her hand as she proceeded to burn the poor child without killing her after all to a sadist pain is the ultimate pleasure. Once the witch had all the fun she could have, she slit the girl's throat finally letting the girl die. Her body just disappeared once she was finally dead.

Unknown to the blonde witch, her barrier had dropped, and someone had quickly charged at her. Since she was caught off guard, she didn't react as quickly as she normally could. By the time she knew what was happening, a sickle was approaching her head, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Her head was chopped off in an instance and all of her mind control spells lifted leaving some very confused people. Wondering where they were or in one case when he was. Surprisingly the immortality spell stayed intact almost as if someone else had cast the spell.

With his job finished, Raziel Phoenix gave out a strange whistle and his horse was automatically at his side. The angel mounted his head, gave the group a mournful look, and disappeared as if he had never been there in the first place. After he was gone, the group looked up at the haunting hotel that no longer had an owner.

Mournfully the group minus Raziel slowly walked back to Jezebel's cabin wishing to escape from the place where so much pain and suffering had been caused. No one talked the entire way because no one knew exactly what to say. It took a total of thirty minutes to reach the cabin. When the group of five reached the door, the emotionally distraught Jack Atlas knocked on the door knowing that one of them would have to announce their arrival. Jezebel was the one who opened the door almost as if she had sensed them at the door. She ushered them in after taking in their states.

They entered the living room hoping that no one would be in the room, but of course everyone was in the room. Upon seeing the group, the twins ran up and hugged Yusei and Akiza because they had been scared that the two had been killed or injured. They didn't notice their missing friend, but Misty and Carly did. The two decided to wait until the twins were in bed before asking about it. Unfortunately, the teal haired duo noticed that fact after they finished hugging their idols but like the girls chose not to comment. It was more Luna chose not to comment and dragged her brother to her room so that the adults could talk.

Jezebel announced that she needed to leave for her supplies were running low knowing it would be best if she wasn't there to know about the girl's tragic end since she already knew the girl was dead. Once she was out of the house, the adults left in the house ended up in the den/living room area. Yusei and Akiza sat down on the loveseat while the three boys took the couch. Misty and Carly sat in chairs on either side of the loveseat. No one spoke for the longest because no one knew exactly what to say.

Finally, Carly decided to break the silence since she knew what was on everyone's mind. "What happened while you were gone, and where is Scarlet?"

"Aki came up with a plan to trick Ms. Levien into thinking she had what she wanted," the dark haired young man sighed, "but it seems that Scarlet was also tricked. The two ended up fighting, and Levien killed Scarlet."

"Wait, I thought that immortals can't be killed by anyone or anything so how did she kill Scarlet?"

This time Kalin was the one to answer the question. "Apparently, the person or thing that makes someone immortal can kill that person."

"Let's get some rest. We will be heading home tomorrow," Misty suggested to the weary group.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways except for Crow. Once he believed everyone was out of earshot, he punched the wall as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe the woman he had loved for three centuries was dead. Worst of all, he wasn't able to confess to her because he was afraid that she would reject him or if the relationship didn't end well, Jack would kill him for breaking his little sister's heart. Now he wished he had acted upon those feelings before it was too late when she was still alive, but she wasn't so there was nothing that he could do. If only…if only.

Unbeknownst to the emotionally distraught young man, someone was watching him from the darkened hallway. The man knew that his friend had had feelings for the girl and watching her death had killed him. He wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine and that he would eventually get over it and move on, but he knew his friend would lash out at him for saying such things so he only watched. He finally stepped in when he saw his friend walk into the kitchen and grab a knife. He gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder which startled him.

"Yusei, why aren't comforting the woman you love so much? I'm sure that she could use some confront," the young man muttered wanting to left alone.

"Aki has already cried herself to sleep and no longer needs my comfort. I had a feeling you would be taking this harder than all of us. I might not know how to help you cope, but I do know someone who is feeling the same feelings you are," were the words that explained why he was with his friend.

"I'm not talking to Jack about this," the former thief stated. "He would kill me if I told him I loved his little sister."

"He knows that you did," the Shooting Star admitted. "He also knew that she loved you too. It took Kalin and me forever to calm him down after he found out, but he came to terms with it better than we expected. He was wanting to push you two together so you would be happy before she died."

"Thanks, but I'm still not talking to him."

Yusei sighed, "You don't have to right now, but you will one of these days. Now go to sleep, we have a plane to catch tomorrow morning."

A month later, several lives were starting to get back on track after the hectic events that happened overseas. Carly finally left her job working for Mr. Pitts and found a better one writing a column about the local and celebrity gossip. Jack continued his dueling career wanting to prove he still is the best out there. He decided to travel the world to prove this and began a long distance relationship with Carly. Misty continued her modeling career occasionally dropping in on Kalin who was taking care of Nico and West in Crashtown as the sheriff. Crow was unsure of what to do but ended up taking a job as an officer of the law. That's not all though. He met up with Sherry once again and instantly became attracted to her. The two are currently going strong as a couple. The twins were once again contacted by their parents about taking another trip but the two declined not wanting to lose another friend. They are still attending Duel Academy. Akiza decided to become a doctor after seeing one of her friends ruthlessly murdered and is attending a university just outside of Neo Domino City. Yusei decided to continue his father's work and is head scientist on the project. Yusei has been thinking about asking Akiza for her hand soon. None of them have forgotten their friend, and they never will.

* * *

** Well, the first thing I want to do is to thank **_**jazminewriter**__**, **__**Flame-Metal-Heart**__**, **__**bookworm83197**__**, **__**TheRoseShadow21**__**, **__**PeaceLoveSonicandChao**__**, **__**Destiny of Rose**_**, and **_**YukiAndKyleKessler**_** for the reviews all through the story. I also want to thank all those who favorited or followed this story. Thanks to all of you for all of your support throughout this story.**

** I will be writing another story, but I am going to wait about a month before publishing it so that I have at least a few chapters complete. It will be an alternate universe story that has pairings I don't necessarily like and some that I do. There will only be one OC that is mentioned a lot, but he/she will not have a major role.**

** I hope you liked this story and continue doing what you do. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
